


Lazos del destino

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Destino, Historia, M/M, siglos, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: Cada cierto tiempo, dos almas nacen destinadas a estar juntas, pues estas se entrelazan como respiraciones, completándose de tal forma que parece cosa del destino que terminaran por toparse. A veces, por mala suerte, no es ni el momento ni la época adecuada, mas el sino no se rinde tan fácilmente. (Spamano)





	1. Cadenas

Destino. Si es cierto o no, nadie lo sabe, mas lo que es seguro es que de existir, es imposible evitarlo. El destino guía nuestras vidas hacia un objetivo final, dando sentido así a nuestra existencia.  
Algunas veces, personas que nunca pensaron volver a verse se encontraron de nuevo años más tarde. Casualidad, destino, suerte... Es increíble como a veces nuestras vidas parecen haber sido escritas mucho antes y que nosotros simplemente tiramos del hilo para ver qué ocurre. Hay gente que no quiere aceptar esta idea, que les gusta pensar que ellos son los que dirigen su vida, mas ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

Cada cierto tiempo, dos almas nacen destinadas a estar juntas, pues estas se entrelazan como respiraciones, complementándose de tal forma que parece cosa del destino que terminaran por toparse.

La primera vez que Lovino lo vio, no fue en una situación acertada, no como en una película romántica donde el momento es mágico y el tiempo se detiene. Simplemente lo había visto cruzando la ciudad central encadenado a varios hombres los cuales no recordaría sus caras. Esclavos yendo al mercado de la capital. Por supuesto, lo único que el romano sintió entonces fue indiferencia absoluta, quizás únicamente un toque de interés. El hombre que llevaba al grupo se detuvo frente a él y saludó. Conocía a ese hombre, pues ambos ya habían hablado en varias ocasiones. Un soldado, al menos eso aparentaba por los ropajes.

Comenzaron a sobre el precio por cabeza. A Lovino lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener un esclavo apestándole el puesto, mas estaba seguro de que podría revenderlo a mayor precio del que él habría perdido. Y en su mundo, el dinero era lo más importante.

–¿Cuánto pides?– Preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos y alzaba una ceja.

–Algo de tu puesto, y depende de cuál escojas.

Lovino gruño y se paseó frente al grupo, escrutándoles con la mirada con un deje de repulsión en sus ojos por lo que eran y de dónde venían. Estaba seguro de que aquellos seres sucios no eran de Roma.

–¿De dónde los has sacado?

–Un bando rebelde en Hispania.

–Eso explica por qué huelen tan mal– Frunció el ceño y se detuvo frente al destino.

El joven frente a él le dedicó una mirada de vuelta, tratando de descifrar qué pensaba hacer. Tenía piel tostada, seguramente vendría del sur de Hispania pues era un lugar más caliente, pelo rizado y oscuro, despeinado de forma exagerada por su situación. La ropa que llevaba tampoco es que estuviera en buenas condiciones, y su olor, igual que el del resto, era horrible.

–Me llevo éste.

Tal y como habían acordado, el soldado eligió uno de los muchos objetos que Lovino vendía y se fue mientras arrastraba a los desgraciados que seguramente tendrían el mismo destino que el que tenía frente a sus narices.

¿Por qué él? Principalmente porque era el único que no parecía estar desnutrido. Una persona relativamente atlética, más que Lovino al menos. Eso conseguiría más dinero a la hora de negociar, sumándole el hecho de que el muchacho era atractivo bajo la capa de polvo y suciedad que tenía sobre la piel. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda relucían con intensidad, como un animal salvaje encerrado en una celda. Oh, sí. Era atractivo a pesar de ser un vulgar extranjero, además de esclavo.

Pasaron horas sin hablar. Lovino no hizo siquiera el ademán en intentarlo. No tenía por qué hacerlo, sumándole también que siendo un bárbaro, no tendría ni idea de latín. De vez en cuando, lo miraba de soslayo, comprobando que no se había movido. Lo que menos le apetecía era perder lo que ya había pagado.

Cuando terminó el mercado de tarde, el joven comenzó a recoger sus cosas, mas se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, bueno, tenía un esclavo.

–Eh, tú. Mete todo esto en la caja.

El otro le dedicó una mirada ciertamente confundida hasta que observó el dedo del romano señalando al montón de jarrones y copas que allí había. Se limitó a levantarse del suelo y mirar sus manos atrapadas por grilletes. Cuando recibió la primera bofetada, decidió obedecer a pesar de estar casi inmóvil con aquello, y recoger la mercancía. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza dirigirle la mirada a su nuevo amo, pues estando en la situación que estaba, lo siguiente no se quedaría en una bofetada.

Tras acabar de recoger, Lovino agarró la cuerda y tiró de ella para guiar al esclavo como si se tratase de una mula. Caminaron durante media hora en silencio, y la luna ya había asomado en el firmamento, haciendo que las calles se encontraran oscuras y, además, desiertas. Sólo en algunos callejones era posible ver una o dos personas comerciando o practicando sexo fuera de sus hogares. Lovino pudo comprobar como el hispano se detenía durante centésimas de segundo para observar aquellos actos, mas permaneció en silencio. Si no encontraba al hombre que estaba buscando, podría probar al esclavo, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Cruzó dos callejones interminables y se detuvo frente a una gran puerta con diseños que recordaban a asiáticos más que romanos. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que ésta fuera abierta, topándose con aquel hombre que, de vez en cuando, decidía pasarse por su puesto para promocionar su negocio.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle?– Preguntó con un deje de molestia. Por lo que se podía apreciar al fondo de la habitación tras la puerta semi abierta, no estaba solo.

–Hoy ha pasado por el centro de la ciudad un soldado con esclavos hispanos. Vendo éste.

El hombre frunció el ceño y terminó de abrir la puerta para observar a ambos jóvenes mejor, principalmente al que podía ser comprado. Se fijó en cada rasgo del chico, permaneciendo así durante unos minutos que al esclavo se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, cedió una bolsa con monedas a Lovino para cerrar el trato. El comerciante las contó y gruñó en voz baja.

–¿Sólo esto? Estoy perdiendo dinero.

–Tampoco es como si fuera una maravilla. Está algo escuálido.

–Pero tiene los ojos verdes. ¿Cuántos has visto con ojos de ese color?

El hombre agarró la barbilla de la mercancía, mirándole directamente para comprobarlo. Recibió una mirada mezcla de desprecio y miedo. Preguntó algo en el idioma del esclavo, recibiendo una respuesta escueta, "Antonio", a lo que sonrió y cedió más monedas a Lovino.

–Trato hecho entonces.

El comerciante sonrió con satisfacción y le cedió la cuerda.

–Todo suyo. Ha sido un placer.

–El placer ha sido mío. Vamos...–Tiró del hispano hacia el interior de la casa–. Hasta la próxima.

Lovino observó como la puerta se cerraba, echándole un último vistazo al esclavo, memorizando cada parte de su ser. La ropa sucia con sangre, barro y polvo, su cara semi cubierta por porquerías, la composición atlética, su rostro atractivo, y aquellos ojos que sabía que le deseaban la muerte sin palabras. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, y eso, sin siquiera entender la razón, le generó una sensación de dolor en el estómago.

* * *

Quizás el destino había fallado esa vez, aunque éste no se rendiría, pues tan sólo tres meses después, Lovino volvió a encontrárselo.

Simplemente había decidido ir al circo con su hermano a una lucha de gladiadores. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un simple esclavo acabaría allí, en medio de la arena? Lovino había oído hablar de esclavos que se hacían gladiadores para conseguir dinero y comprar su libertad, pero no pensó que un no romano haría aquello.

–¡Ve...! ¿No es emocionante? Hacía mucho que no veníamos a las arenas, ¿verdad?– Dijo a voz en grito el menor de los hermanos mientras miraba la batalla desde las gradas.

Lovino le dirigió una mirada fugaz, despistándose y olvidando qué estaba haciendo unos segundos antes. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y perderse en la pelea, analizando cada movimiento, o al menos intentándolo. No sabía bien por qué, pero desde aquel día que lo había visto fijamente, no podía olvidarse de nada del rostro de... ¿Antonio? Supuso que aquel era su nombre y prefirió dejarlo así antes de repetir mentalmente "esclavo" cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Quizás cuando acabara la batalla, podría acercarse a él... ¿Y decir qué? Si lo más seguro es que le escupiera a la cara mientras le insultaba en su lenguaje bárbaro.

El romano bufó por lo bajo. Incluso si tuviera la valentía de acercarse, aún existía la posibilidad de que Antonio perdiera la batalla, que era lo más probable. Tan sólo quedaban tres y ambos parecían destructores en potencia tratando de pisar una rata, y eso que el hispano no era lo que se decía bajo de estatura. Decidió dejarlo a los designios de los dioses y esperar. Lo que no esperaba que ocurriera sería que el otro le dirigiría una mirada desde las arenas, como tratando de recordar de qué lo conocía. Un pequeño despiste el cual le llevó a la muerte, pues la espada afilada de uno de sus oponentes lo cortó por la mitad sin dudarlo demasiado.

Lovino frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado. Como pensaba, lo que hablar con él habría que dejarlo, quizás, para otra vida.


	2. Flecha

Podía reconocer que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Usualmente, cuando salía no se alejaba en exceso de su hogar para no perderse. Sin duda, se había metido en un buen lío. Si alguien lo encontraba allí, sabrían que había abandonado su feudo y, además, había cazado.

Sobra decir que aquello era más que suficiente para rodear su cuello con una soga, pues nadie debía desobedecer las normas del noble de su feudo, y menos aún robarle su preciada carne aunque esta estuviera todavía viva y brincando en el bosque.

Lovino se dejó caer al suelo, descansando su espalda contra el tronco rugoso del árbol más cercano. Él no había tenido más elección. Su hermano era mucho más preciado que él en casa, además de que se le daba mejor el cultivo y cosecha de alimentos, así que sólo le quedaba a él ir a cazar algo para poder sobrevivir ese invierno. La cosecha había sido horrible ese año, y con la cantidad que se había llevado el señor feudal, poco tenían para llevarse a la boca.

Guardó el arco y la flecha que se acababa de romper. Tenía mala suerte como para romper una, aunque al menos había cazado algo. Lo difícil ahora sería llegar a su hogar.

Al comprobar que el sol comenzaba a descender marcando que la tarde estaba cerca, el italiano tomó sus cosas y retomó su camino. Al cabo de unas horas, finalmente pudo notar las pequeñas marcas que indicaban que ese lugar era de alguien, su señor al parecer. Al menos, estaba más cerca de casa. Lo que no pudo evitar fue entrar en pánico cuando escuchó el sonido de unas herraduras golpeteando el suelo, acercándose. Sin dudarlo demasiado, sacó su arco y apuntó al aire, siquiera sabiendo si había alguien o no allí además del equino. Al escuchar un quejido, supo que, efectivamente, lo había. No obstante, los cascos todavía se acercaron más y más, y a sabiendas de lo que acaba de hacer, tiró el arco a un matorral. Todo disimulo valía, pues sus piernas parecían pegadas al suelo con melaza.

El caballo hizo acto de presencia unos segundos después, mostrando al jinete con apariencia noble que lo dirigía. Tenía ropa cara, sin duda, aunque a juzgar por la apariencia, antigua. Todo en un color azul oscuro con detalles plateados los cuales destacaban mejor su piel bronceada y morena, detalle curioso en un noble, pues estos detestaban el sol más que trabajar. Su rostro también tenía un tono tostado agradable, además de unas facciones no demasiado marcadas, dándole un aspecto más gentil. El cabello lo tenía algo rizado y oscuro, cayendo algún que otra ondulación cerca de sus ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes jade los cuales le escrutaban a unos metros de distancia, principalmente con curiosidad más que hostilidad. En su mano derecha, agarraba las bridas, y en la derecha, la flecha que se había quedado clavada en su pierna. Detuvo el trote del corcel y bajó de éste, permitiendo a Lovino admirarlo algo más, de incluso poder inspirar su aire de grandeza. Era la primera vez que el ítalo veía alguien noble con ese aspecto. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Lovino sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si lo hubiera extrañado durante mucho tiempo... Tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes, en algún otro sitio.

El noble se acercó al menor y le apuntó con la flecha.

–¿Es esto vuestro?

Su voz era suave, no muy grave ni muy dulce. Un tono medio que entonaba perfectamente entre curiosidad y molestia. En su voz había también en un acento bastante diferente al que el ítalo estaba habituado. Lovino se estremeció. ¿Debía llamarlo "señor"? Pues su señor era otro realmente. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

–Entonces... ¿Cómo es que tenéis un conejo tirado en el suelo a vuestro lado?– Formuló otra pregunta mientras señalaba al animal con la flecha.

–E-eso no es mío, señor– Se limitó a contestar sin sentido alguno.

El noble frunció un poco el ceño.

–¿Por qué me habéis disparado, si se puede saber?

Lovino sabía que estaba en graves apuros. Había violado varias normas, como entrar en el bosque, cazar... Y además, le había disparado a un noble. Ya estaba preparando su testamento mentalmente cuando las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

–Pensé que queríais atacar a mi señor.

Muy bien. Así se inventa algo con fundamento y válido.

–¿Por qué iba mi persona a hacer eso?

– Porque...– Miró en redor, tratando de pensar algo rápido–. ¿Por qué sino ibais a estar en territorio ajeno a su poder, si se permitís la pregunta?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, quizás sorprendido por la bravura que el pequeño campesino mostraba.

–Osado. Esa pregunta debería hacerla hacia vos.

Lovino tosió por lo bajo.

–Bueno. En ese caso estamos en un empate– Tomó el conejo con una mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tratar de escabullirse.

–Eh, ¿a dónde creéis que vais...?

El menor bufó por lo bajo en señal de rendición. Pensó tan sólo por un segundo que aquel forastero sería más idiota de lo que aparentaba.

–¿Sí?

–Os estáis dejando la flecha... Y el arco.

–Ah, bueno. Es que lo he perdido... –Improvisó.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa de contestación.

–Reconocéis entonces que estuvisteis cazando... ¿verdad?

Lovino arrebató de la mano del noble la flecha y apuntó hacia él con esta, directo a la garganta.

–Una palabra y os atravieso.

–¿Cómo habéis hecho ya con mi pierna...?– Dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado que al ítalo se le antojó entre arrogante y realmente atractiva.

–¡No os riais! Con vuestros jodidos lujos y comodidades vivís de la gente que cultiva sus terrenos y no sabéis lo necesario que es para nosotros tener que incumplir las dichosas normas de vez en cuando– Acercó todavía más la punta de su arma, aunque no tardó en notar el filo de algo cortante rozarle el estómago.

–No os estaba amenazando. Simplemente preguntaba si lo hacíais o no. Por cierto, como dato interesante, deberías saber que estáis fuera del feudo de vuestro señor, es decir, que estáis en mi parte de tierra. Tengo derecho a preguntar a un invasor qué está haciendo y por qué me ha atacado.

Lovino abrió la boca varias veces, tomando aire con nerviosismo. ¿No estaba en la zona de su señor feudal? Pues sí que se había perdido pero bien. Todavía más ansiedad paralizó su cuerpo cuando notó el puñal rozarle las costillas.

–Haremos una cosa. Volveréis a casa con las carnes que habéis cazado y retiraréis inmediatamente la flecha de mi cuello. ¿Entendido?

–¿Qué...?

Lovino se movió con lentitud, apartándose del extranjero con cierto miedo.

–Me agradáis– Añadió el noble guardando su arma–. Tenéis carácter. Cuando uno tiene dinero, sólo está rodeado de gente que sólo quiere llenar a uno la boca con palabras bonitas de "vuesa merced es el más grande" y "mi señor siempre tiene razón"...

–¿Noble con dinero? Pensé que estaban extintos– Se mofó el ítalo, todavía con el arco en mano.

–No hay demasiados, y no vengo de este territorio– Le dedicó una rápida mirada sin miedo a sus amenazas–. Tengo un trato que ofreceros.

El menos bajó la flecha, tratando de calmarse.

–Os escucho.

– Sois entretenido...

–Lovino.

–Sí. Lovino– Sonrió, satisfecho de conocer su nombre–. Os ofrezco hacer oídos sordos respecto a lo que ha ocurrido siempre y cuando volváis por aquí.

–No sé ni cómo volver, menos todavía encontrar el camino de vuelta hasta aquí.

–Eso ya será vuestro problema...– Desenfundó su espada y se acercó a Lovino, para hacer una marca sobre la corteza del árbol que cubría sus cabezas– Tiene la opción de marcar varias árboles antes que éste o encontrarlo por instinto.

El ítalo asintió superficialmente, no seguro de por qué estaba pactando. Ah, bueno, porque su integridad física dependía de ello.

–En ese caso, me iré ya pues.

–Espere, señor...– Pidió Lovino.

–¿Por qué se me llama?

–Vos tenéis caballo.

El noble miró hacia el equino, como queriendo entender qué ocurría con esa afirmación.

–Así es.

–Llevadme hacia el feudo de mi señor, se lo ruego.

Lovino llevaba unos minutos actuando osadamente, con todo el descaro que podía y siempre accidentalmente. Se limitó a evitar la mirada del otro y rezar por su suerte, que era mucha. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas o se había atrevido a hablar así a alguien que no fuera su propia familia, mas con aquel joven frente a él, no podía evitarlo.

–Sí, claro. Subíos.

Aquella frase dejó al campesino todavía más descolocado. Definitivamente, era un bastardo con mucha suerte.

* * *

El camino de vuelta no fue demasiado interesante. Ambos iban en silencio, de vez en cuando dejando el caballo para hacer una marca en los árboles. Lovino trataba de memorizar el recorrido, difícil si lo único que veía eran piedras y árboles, además de algún animal salvaje que pasaba por ahí. Trataba de permanecer lo más alejado del señor. Nunca había subido a un equino, así que trataba de agarrarse a todo lo que podía, a excepción del otro, mientras se zarandeaba de un lado a otro debido al trote. Más de una vez estuvo cerca de caer al suelo.

Fortuitamente, llegaron a una zona más despejada que Lovino conocía. El hombre se dedicó a esperar a que éste bajase, mas lo único que vio fue como el italiano terminaba con la faz dándose de bruces contra la tierra. Comenzó a reírse cuando Lovino se levantó irradiando molestia ye dedicó una última mirada.

–Recordad dónde hemos quedado en vernos. Dentro de siete días, a medio día. ¿De acuerdo?

–¿Os dais cuenta que estoy jugándome la integridad física haciendo eso?

–Lo haríais de todas formas, ¿me equivoco?– Ante el silencio de Lovino, prosiguió– Nos vemos en ese caso. Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio.

Dio un par de golpecitos al caballo para iniciar el trote de nuevo y se fue, dejando al ítalo todavía más perplejo. Lovino observó como éste se iba. En el fondo, algo en él sabía que su nombre era ese. Cuando Antonio estuvo lo suficiente lejos, recogió bien sus cosas y dedicó una mirada final a dónde vio desaparecer al que ahora sería su "captor".

–¡Vástago de vuestra ramera madre! – Le gritó, antes de seguir su camino hacia su hogar, rezando no ser descubierto.

* * *

A pesar de no estar seguro en si aceptar o no la invitación o más bien orden que el señor le había sugerido, la peor opción sería el no ir. Sabía dónde vivía, y lo había salvado de perderse en el bosque y vagar perdido días o quizás semanas. Si desobedecía, las consecuencias serían fatales.

Lovino se limitó a seguir trabajando en su casa y no volver a pisar el bosque hasta que 7 jornadas pasaron. Fue cuando no le quedó más opción que dejar su hogar con la excusa de buscar algo de alimento y se adentró en donde muchas otras veces había hecho. Poco a poco fue siguiendo las indicaciones, tratando de no volver tras sus pasos y pasarse así el día entero dando vueltas allí perdido. Finalmente, encontró a Antonio sentado bajo el árbol donde habían quedado.

–Eh, señor.

El extranjero oyó a éste y le dirigió una corta mirada antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, que era más bien nada.

–Señor Antonio, si a vos no le importa.

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo y se sentó también, por supuesto alejado.

–Pensé que no vendríais– Dijo Antonio cuando el menor se sentó frente a él.

–Como si tuviera opción.

–No lo iba a asesinar si no lo hacía, Lovino.

–¡Pero vos...!

–Mi persona amenazó diciendo que se fuera a casa. La siguiente parte del trato no fue forzada, ¿me equivoco?

Lo que más estresaba al ítalo era la voz inocente del señor feudal. Le ponía de muy mal humor. Se dedicó a observar hacia donde Antonio tenía su corcel.

–¿Cómo se encuentra su pierna?– Preguntó, todavía tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

–Mejor. Pensé que tardaría más tiempo en sanar.

–Tampoco es como si hubiera sido una herida muy profunda... – Gruñó.

Antonio le sonrió, divertido, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

–¿Sabéis? Siento que os conozco de antes...

Lovino negó con la cabeza.

–Nuestro primer y más reciente encuentro fue en estos bosques, señor...Antonio.

El noble ladeó la cabeza levemente, quizás pensando, y decidió cruzar sus brazos.

–Os creeré en ese caso, mas seguiré con esta extraña sensación– Miró al joven–. Habladme de vuestra vida.

Lovino arqueó una ceja, confundido. No entendía por qué alguien como aquel hombre tendría la más mínima curiosidad por la horrible vida del campesino. No obstante, como todo aquello había sido realmente surrealista, se limitó a responder vagamente.

–Tengo dos hermanos, y mi madre falleció hace unos años– Desvío la mirada de nuevo–. Como estoy en edad casadera, mi padre está buscando una moza la cual desposar. Como podrá imaginarse, señor Antonio, no es fácil pues estos instantes nadie busca ampliar su familia debido a la escasez extrema de alimentos. Las tierras no dan más de sí, y el feudo cada vez se ve más imposible de pagar.

Antonio asintió levemente, haciéndose a la idea. Siendo sincero, el hombre que gobernaba las tierras donde Lovino vivía era, como mínimo, un hi de puta. Aunque como él, muchos más.

–Entiendo vuestra situación. No semeja ser propicia.

–Os aseguro que no lo es. Estoy empezando a ser demasiado mayor para casarme, y no me agrada la idea de no conseguir a alguien en mi vida tarde o temprano.

–¿Vuestra edad?

–Dieciocho años.

Antonio sonrió, apenado.

–Todavía sois joven. No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Yo todavía me encuentro buscando una esposa, y mi edad es mayor.

–Pero vos sois rico. Alguna fulana habrá que quiera desposarse.

El noble guardó silencio, para volver a reírse tras ello.

–No es tan sencillo. Creedme.

Lovino le dedicó una mirada más exhaustiva. No lo entendía, de veras que no. Rico, joven, ojos verdes de intenso color prado, cuerpo robusto, no escuchimizado como el que el propio ítalo poseía por la escasez, además de un acento diferente que lo hacía... único. El italiano notó como su sangre subía hacia las mejillas y se abofeteó mentalmente. Aquellos pensamientos eran pecado. Se había prometido a sí mismo olvidar aquella forma de pensar de una vez. No le atraían los hombres, sólo le infundían respeto.

–Si vos lo creéis...

* * *

La reunión terminó cerca de una hora después. Ambos compartieron historias, opiniones... Era interesante conversar con alguien de otro... mundo. Los nobles no vivían todos tan cómodamente como el campesino pensaba. Había alguno que tendría poco más que él, y con la obligación a permanecer con honra y honor, ni podían pensar en dejar la vida ostentosa. Por supuesto, Antonio también descubrió datos que desconocía, como la más absoluta pobreza del campesinado.

No acordaron volver a verse, mas parecía que de una forma y otra, se buscaban. No entendían cómo, pero había ocasiones donde simplemente se encontraban. El propio Lovino notó que más de una vez se había ido a buscar al noble sin razón aparente, y como si hubiera sido de mutuo acuerdo, ambos se cruzaban en medio del camino.

Y ya que se habían encontrado, hablaban. Poco a poco la relación vasallo-noble se había convertido en una de amistad, extraña, pero eso era.

* * *

Antonio echó una rápida mirada a Lovino, que estaba sentado frente a él, y bebió algo de su botella. Sin duda, el ítalo estaba mucho peor que la primera vez que lo había visto.

–¿Os encontráis bien, Lovino?

El menor miró a su copa sin demasiado interés, cansado.

–Perfectamente.

–No me mintáis...

Lovino bebió el vino que tenía y frunció el ceño algo más.

–Fulmíneme Dios si miento– Miró de reojo al cielo, esperando a que nada pasase.

Antonio rodó los ojos con hastío. Ese chico lo exasperaba algunas veces.

–¿Necesitáis alimentos de nuevo? Sabéis que no tengo problema en traer de nuevo.

–No soy vuestra esposa, así que no necesito que me mantengáis.

–No me gusta veros así. Estáis prácticamente en los huesos, un saco de piel con ceño fruncido...

Lovino gruñó de nuevo y desvío la mirada, sonrojándose levemente ante el vergonzoso comentario.

–Que me dejéis...

–No seáis gruñón. Así la única esposa que conseguiréis será una aún peor que vos, quizás un oso.

Recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte del campesino, no muy fuerte, pero dolió.

–Tampoco busco en estos momentos. Ya me cansé. Todas y cada una están ya prometidas o mala fama les precede.

Antonio abrió la boca para protestar, mas decidió permanecer en silencio mientras su compañero devoraba el pedazo de carne asada que el noble había traído.

–Lovino, querría haceros una propuesta.

–¿Qué se me solicita?– Preguntó éste con la boca llena de costilla.

–¿Por qué no os venís a mi feudo? Nadie tendría por qué saber que lo habríais hecho, y os aseguro que las tierras cultivables son notablemente mejores que donde vos aráis.

Lovino frunció el ceño, mas se lo pensó.

–Es una propuesta tentadora, pero yo tengo familia, y aunque estos prácticamente muestren conocerme a no ser que porte comida en mano, tengo que tratar de ayudarles.

El moreno suspiró, no convencido, y se acercó más a su amigo, el cual golpeó su propia cabeza contra el tronco del árbol donde descansaban por la impresión. Antonio rompió a reír, prácticamente sin tener tiempo a respirar entre carcajada y carcajada. Se tiró al suelo y trató de contener la risa cubriendo la boca con la mano, consiguiendo que le saltara una lágrima de forma dramática. Lovino frunció el ceño, rojo hasta las orejas por aquella reacción, y le dio una patada a su amigo, quien a pesar de terminar con la cara sobre la hierba por el golpe, seguía riendo como un idiota.

–¡Parad!

Antonio alzó la vista, todavía sin poder respirar de forma totalmente correcta. Su rostro tenía polvo y tierra mojada por las lágrimas, además de una hoja pegada a la mejilla.

–¡Os he pedido que paréis!

–Pero no lo haré– Se sentó correctamente y le dedicó una mirada que dejó a Lovino sin respiración.

Era felicidad, de la verdadera. Sus ojos centelleaban y la sonrisa que adornaba su manchado rostro era totalmente auténtica, pura.

Lovino se sonrojó todavía más, mas esta vez no era por la misma razón que antes. Sonrió también y lo empujó sin mucha fuerza hacia atrás.

–Sois un estúpido.

–Y bien feliz que estoy.

El ítalo rio también y negó con la cabeza en señal de rendición. Antonio se situó a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–¿Sabéis una cosa, Lovino?

Este negó, comenzando a sentirse nervioso de pronto ante aquella acción cercana. Lentamente, acercó la mano al rostro de Antonio, quitándole la pequeña hoja de la mejilla.

–No estoy buscando esposa, pero no se lo digáis a nadie.

Lovino alzó una ceja. ¿Él tampoco?

–¿Por qué?

–No tengo interés.

–¿En tener descendencia?

–En las mujeres.

Lovino se apartó rápidamente, caminando con las palmas de las manos y pies hacia atrás mientras se medio arrastraba usando el trasero como impulso.

–¿¡Quéee!?

–Bueno, tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es-

–¡Atrás, atrás!– Comenzó a hacer cruces con los dedos, tratando de espantar al diablo.

–Lovi, ¿pero que ha-?

–¡Atrás he dicho! ¡Satanás!

–Pues pensé que os pasaba lo mismo...

–¡Oye!

Antonio se movió hacia su sitio de nuevo y suspiró, rendido.

–Creo que me iré.

–¡Más os vale! ¡No volváis a acercaros a mí!

El noble frunció el ceño, ofendido. Si las palabras anteriores lo habían herido, estas lo habían destrozado. Se levantó y arrojó su bolsa hacia Lovino.

–Disfrutad de vuestras miserias en compañía de nadie, Lovino.

Con prisas, subió a su montura y se fue sin mediar palabra, dejando al italiano aturdido por todo lo que acababa de pasar. El menor abrió la bolsa con cierto miedo, más sólo encontró alimentos y unas monedas.

Lo que había ganado no se comparaba a lo que acababa de perder. Lentamente, se levantó del suelo, cargó con la bolsa a su espalda y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Esa sería la última vez que vería al noble, al menos en esa vida.


	3. Escondite

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando directamente hacia el cielo. Estaba nublado, mas el sol podía verse entre varias nubes que allí había.

Lentamente, Lovino se incorporó sentándose sobre el mullido suelo cubierto con verde hierba y una sábana que había robado de su propia casa para echarse la siesta allí. No obstante, el frío de aquella tarde lo había sacado de su trance totalmente. Estornudó un par de veces cuando una fuerte brisa agitó sus cabellos hasta alborotarlos totalmente. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos para tratar de desperezarse. Teniendo tan sólo diez años, ya se sentía cansado hasta de respirar, y podía ser comprensible estando en época de cosecha, pero aún era demasiado cansado como para ello.

Se levantó y acomodó su peinado como pudo, pues los mechones rebeldes y largos comenzaban a cubrir sus ojos. Recogió la manta que había llenado de tierra y color verde, y volvió a entrar en casa con paso pesado. Su madre, mujer con poca paciencia y carácter agresivo en algunas ocasiones, agarró y tiró de la oreja del ítalo sin compasión cuando lo descubrió entrando por la puerta.

–¡A buenas horas aparecéis, gandul!

Lovino se quejó en voz alta, haciendo que su hermano asomase la cabeza por el hueco que la puerta entreabierta dejaba para observar. No obstante, Feliciano no dijo nada, pues cuando su madre se ponía de mal humor, no había quién la calmara al comienzo.

–¡Lo siento, madre!– Trató de liberarse de su agarre, mas lo único que consiguió fueron más tirones de orejas y más dolor de cabeza– No lo volveré a hacer, os lo prometo.

–Feliciano. Traedme la vara, niño.

Ese fue el momento en que le fue posible escabullirse del fuerte agarre de su madre, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se metió entre los matorrales de una de las casas inhabitadas del pueblo, escondiéndose tras estos mismos. Esperó en silencio, observando los alrededores por si su progenitora se acercaba o no.

Tras un par de segundos en silencio, notó que no estaba sólo allí. Un joven le observaba a tan sólo unos centímetros, entre sorprendido y curioso. Aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que Lovino, y sus ojos centelleaban a pesar de la oscuridad que los matorrales y las nubes hacían. El italiano se apartó lo más rápido que pudo por la sorpresa, pues lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse a alguien allí mismo.

Lovino esperó un poco para volver a su sitio anterior, cerca del joven que se limitaba a observarle.

–¿Quién sois?– El ítalo se atrevió a preguntar cuando notó que su madre había vuelto a entrar en casa.

El otro niño se limitó a ladear la cabeza, como indicándole que no había entendido qué le estaba preguntando.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato o es que sois tonto?

Sólo recibió un largo silencio, hasta que la mano del mayor cubrió su boca, mandándole callar. En un momento, pudo observar como la silueta de alguien pasaba cerca de ellos, en la otra parte de los matorrales. Cuando Lovino observó mejor quién era, vio a un adolescente, quizás algo mayor que el niño, pero muy parecido a este. El color de los ojos, cabello y piel eran prácticamente iguales, haciendo que el ítalo estuviera casi seguro de que ambos fueran parientes.

–¿Es vuestro hermano?– Susurró mientras apartaba la mano llena de tierra de su boca.

El niño asintió despacio. Eso al menos lo entendía.

Lovino rodó los ojos debido a la vaga respuesta y se señaló a sí mismo.

–Lo-vi-no– Dijo despacio, como si estuviera hablando con un perro.

–Antonio– Respondió éste, observando de reojo la sombra–. Gusto conocer.

El menor ladeó la cabeza, más confundido que nada con esa respuesta. Al parecer, el susodicho Antonio ni sabía presentarse como era debido. Quizás era tonto, quizás había nacido con una discapacidad.

–¡Ajá!– Escuchó Lovino, y lo siguiente que vio fue como el hermano mayor tiraba de Antonio fuera de los setos mientras éste se reía.

El italiano sólo pudo suponer que estaban jugando al escondite. Sólo pudo suponer, porque ambos comenzaron a hablar en un idioma diferente, algo que no podía lograr entender realmente. Se dio media vuelta y decidió dejar de esconderse y observar a los hermanos mejor. El que todavía no tenía nombre se quedó mirándole y le preguntó algo a Antonio, quien le enseñó la lengua a Lovino.

–¿Sois de aquí?– Preguntó éste mientras aferraba a su hermano pequeño para que no se escapara.

Lovino asintió, ciertamente sorprendido de escuchar que el adolescente sabía hablar.

–Vivo unas casas más arriba…

–¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? Mi hermano Antonio parece enfadado porque le habéis estropeado el escondrijo.

El italiano se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza que aquella frase le había ocasionado. Ni que él lo hubiera hecho a propósito. No entendía qué pasaba.

–Soy Lovino.

–Somos nuevos aquí y él todavía no ha aprendido el idioma, o más bien no quiere aprenderlo. Es un cabeza hueca…

Antonio frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a observar al ítalo, quien le devolvió el gesto. El moreno frunció todavía más, y Lovino lo hizo el doble de fuerte, hasta que sus mejillas y comisura de los labios comenzaron a doler. El otro se rio en voz baja, entretenido por la estúpida pelea que acababan de tener.

–¿No hay más niños por aquí?

–Mis dos hermanos y los hijos de unos vecinos. Hay muchas niñas, pero son todas feas.

El joven se rio ante aquel comentario y comenzó a tirar de Antonio, quien extendió la mano para invitar a Lovino a venir también. El italiano no consiguió entender qué dijo. Se limitó a despedirse sacudiendo la mano y dio la vuelta, para volver a casa…

O no. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Lovino llamó a la puerta con cuidado. Realmente quería salir a jugar con Antonio. Ahora que el niño habría aprendido algo su idioma, o eso quería pensar Lovino, podía molestarse en pasar un rato con él. Además, era el único joven de edad similar que no parecía despreciarle. Así que allí estaba él, esperando con ilusión disimulada a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Y así se hizo. Tardó más de medio minuto, mas un hombre de apariencia apacible hizo acto de presencia. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al comienzo, como tratando de averiguar el porqué de su visita.

–Buenos días– Soltó con bastante acento, todavía no acostumbrado a comunicarse con los vecinos al parecer–. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

Lovino lo observó de arriba abajo, suponiendo que se trataba del padre de Antonio y su hermano. A diferencia de los otros dos, éste tenía tonos azulados en lugar de verdosos en los ojos.

–¿Antonio ya sabe hablar? ¿Puede salir?

El hombre comenzó a reírse ante aquel comentario.

–Ahora mismo está ocupado. En un rato podrá salir.

–¡Pero yo sólo puedo ahora, señor!

–Venid mañana a esta misma hora, ¿vale? Le dejaré salir antes.

El ítalo gruñó en voz baja y asintió. No le gustaba la idea de tener que esperar por alguien que ni conocía. Había esperado dos semanas para poder estar un rato con él, y ahora que al fin su madre le daba un rato libre ya que la jornada había acabado pronto, aquel desconocido le decía que Antonio estaba ocupado. La próxima vez él sería él el ocupado y Antonio el que le suplicaría por pasar un rato y jugar a la "gallinita ciega" o a las escondidas.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba moralmente, se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso pesado, pateando toda piedra que miraba. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente su madre encontraría una excusa para retenerlo trabajando en dios sabe qué. Si no encargarse de la finca, alimentar a los cerdos o limpiar la casa. Él, un hombre como era con diez años, limpiando la casa. Un escándalo.

Un ruido fuerte lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al girarse, observó como Antonio se levantaba del suelo, el cual acababa de usar como apoyo para su caída, y corría hacia él, agarrando su mano y tirando para caminar más rápido ambos.

Lovino no supo que decir o preguntar. Acaba de ver como el español se tiraba por la ventana, a eso de un metro y medio del suelo, y lo capturaba sin problema. Algo confuso estaba, sin duda.

Antonio siguió corriendo con él un poco más y le sonrió.

–¿Queréis jugar?

El menor asintió.

–Pero no podíais.

Antonio se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Años más tarde descubriría que el español se había escabullido de sus quehaceres para salir a jugar, como Lovino solía hacer.

* * *

Miró hacia el cielo, rememorando aquellos años donde hacer nada no estaba tan mal visto. Habían pasado tan sólo cinco años y ahora lo único que podía hacer era encargarse de tareas. Su madre había pasado a mejor vida, así que lo único que les quedaba era trabajar para vender lo que consiguieran en su campo, que afortunados eran en tener un poco de tierra.

Asomándose por la verja que rodeaba la finca, cierto vecino hizo acto de presencia mientras saludaba con la mano y hablaba en voz alta para intentar llamar su atención. Lovino rodó los ojos con cierta molestia.

–¡Lovi! ¡Hooola!

El italiano plantó la azada en el suelo y fue junto a Antonio, quien le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

–¿Venís conmigo al mercado hoy?– Preguntó éste mientras palmeaba con impaciencia la valla.

–¿No veis que estoy trabajando, estúpido?

–Sí, pero a esta hora soléis acabar, ¿no?

Lovino gruñó, aunque no tardó en tranquilizarse. Después de todo y aunque le costara reconocerlo, adoraba a su mejor amigo con toda su alma. En el fondo, sentía que lo conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y si eso te dice el corazón, habrá que creerlo.

–Venid a ayudarme y en ese caso iré con vos.

Antonio saltó la valla, porque no había razón aparente para caminar unos diez metros hasta la puerta, y fue Lovino para robarle su herramienta de agricultor. El menor se limitó a dejar que su amigo terminara con la labor, como había hecho muchas otras veces, y ayudar en otras tareas menos importantes. Escaquearse era lo mejor, y tener a alguien para que se encargara de la parte más complicada era todavía más satisfactorio.

Era agradable observar como un artesano se ensuciaba las manos de tierra, y más si se trataba de Antonio. Lovino normalmente se detenía a observarlo, apreciar cada gesto y acción, interesado. Había algo en el español, sin duda. Lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras arrancaba malas hierbas y se preguntaba cómo había pasado diez años de su vida sin un amigo como aquel.

Antonio finalizó al cabo de media hora. Cuando lo hizo, dejó las herramientas en su sitio y esperó a que Lovino le diera el visto bueno.

–A veces no me creo que seáis alfarero y no agricultor...

–Mis manos saben moldear, supongo. Ya sabéis que mi padre siempre ha querido que trabajara en esto.

Lovino asintió y fue hacia la puerta de la salida, seguido de su amigo.

–Aunque vos queráis dedicaros a la música.

–Imaginaos esa vida, Lovi. Tocar para reyes, nobles, o fiestas del reino.

–O pedir limosna en una esquina.

Antonio lo golpeó despacio en el hombro.

–¿Os creéis mi padre?

–Por supuesto. Fernando Fernández el redundante, para serviros, señor– Hizo una leve reverencia y se subió al carro que Antonio llevaba. Éste se rio ante el comentario y subió también.

–Si os escuchara...

–Me adora. Creo que se cree que soy vuestra novia o algo.

–Vuestros largos cabellos y silueta femenina me vuelven loco, sin duda– Comentó con sorna.

–No me seáis marica, anda. Que ni Dios os lo perdonará.

–Sólo bromeo.

–Si la Iglesia os escuchara...

Antonio rodó los ojos y puso en movimiento al caballo.

–Si os escucharais...

–Yo no soy el que habla sin pensar.

–Sí que lo hacéis, Lovi. Y habitualmente. Habláis por hablar algunas veces, diciendo lo que el resto.

–Sabiduría popular.

–No lo niego, mas dejad de decir lo que mi padre un día. Quiero hablar con Lovino, no con cualquier persona del pueblo.

El menor asintió, algo avergonzado sin entender por qué. Antonio le ponía de los nervios algunas veces. Se negó a volver a hablar a no ser que su compañero dijera algo más.

Como era habitual, al llegar Antonio bajó del carro y fue a tomar el puesto que debía de montar y desmontar mientras Lovino ayudaba a sacar la mercancía con cuidado. Ya otras veces había roto varios jarrones, así que si se volvía a repetir, estaba seguro de que esa vez no lo contaría, sobre todo valorando como el español había crecido en esos años. Puede que Lovino tuviera quince años, pero Antonio era prácticamente un hombre ya, así que un golpe de castigo le dolería por mucho tiempo.

El mayor finalizó de colocar todo en su sitio y fue tomando los jarrones y tazas que su amigo le pasaba. Finalmente, ambos se sentaron a esperar.

–Imaginaos, Lovi– Dijo de pronto Antonio, mirándole con una sonrisa–. Ya casi puedo notar el laúd en mis manos. Casi tengo ahorrado suficiente dinero como para comprar uno.

–Dejaos ya de sueños, Antonio.

–Sólo quiero un laúd. Nadie ha hablado de ser músico.

–Vos mismo, hace un rato.

–Quizás, quizás.

–No entiendo qué le veis de interesante...

Antonio le sonrió y abrió los brazos.

–Que podré viajar.

–Sueños estúpidos...– Mostró una sonrisa burlona– Estúpidos como vos.

–Mis sentimientos. Dolor. Ah, buenos días, señorita.

Antonio cambió al ver a un posible cliente. Se levantó y comenzó a tratar de vender algo. Mientras, Lovino lo observó todavía sentado, apreciando desde ahí un ángulo diferente de su amigo. Sí que había cambiado con los años en el aspecto, aunque en personalidad seguía siendo el mismo niño de cinco años atrás. También se detuvo a observar a la joven. Debería de tener la misma edad que Antonio, cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Era muy atractiva, y observar como el español trataba de venderle algo le puso de mal humor, sobre todo porque la chica actuó de forma coqueta ante sus propios ojos.

Tenía celos de no ser él el que hablara con ella, por supuesto.

La desconocida compró un pequeño jarrón y se fue. Lovino le frunció el ceño a su amigo.

–¿Por qué la dejáis ir? ¿No teníais que encontrar una posible futura mujer?

–Ya siento interés por alguien– Soltó sin miramientos mientras bostezaba.

–¿Y no me habéis dicho nada? ¿Qué clase de amigo sois?

Antonio sonrió y golpeó con su mano la frente de Lovino.

–Uno. O dos.

El italiano le pinchó las mejillas.

–Decidme quién es o tiro.

–Antes pasaréis sobre mi cadáver pútrido, sabandija– Se mofó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Recibió varios tirones cada vez más fuertes, haciéndole quejarse por la molestia.

–¡No sois buen amigo, pardiez! Sucio bastardo.

–¡Es Bianca! ¿Contento?

Lovino frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que esperaba oír. ¿Y qué esperaba oír? Realmente no lo sabía.

–¿Esa fulana? ¿Qué tiene ella para merecer vuestra atención que no tengan otras chicas? Bueno, sé que sois estúpido, pero supongo que vista tendréis.

–Es agradable y atractiva.

–Vuestro caballo es más atractivo que esa.

Antonio comenzó a reírse ante aquel comentario en voz alta, haciendo resonar su voz por las calles y consiguiendo que algunas personas le dirigieran un vistazo.

–Vamos, Lovi. Es atractiva.

–No está a vuestra altura.

El español alzó una ceja con cierta confusión y sorpresa, mas antes de poder decir algo más, otro cliente se acercó al puesto.

* * *

El camino fue mayormente en silencio, con ambos jóvenes perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras el carro se balanceaba un poco a cada paso que el equino hacía. El sol ya casi se había puesto, y la sombra de los árboles del bosque que separaba la ciudadela de la villa ocultaba a la mayoría de los rayos de luz que permanecían a esas horas.

Lovino se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo y suspiró. No entendía ese comportamiento atípico en su compañero. Normalmente Antonio tendía a pasarse el camino a casa diciendo sandeces, nuevas ideas sobre chistes o melodías, o se pasaba todo el paseo cantando y tarareando.

Esta vez lo único que Lovino escuchaba era silencio.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó el ítalo.

–¿A mí?

–Al vecino. No os jode.

Antonio sonrió un poco.

–Nada, ¿por?

–Lo aparenta.

–Estoy bien, Lovi. No entiendo por qué os alteráis por nada.

–Son años desde que os conozco, y noto que algo falla hoy.

El español detuvo el carro y le dirigió una mirada directa a su amigo.

–Estoy bien.

–Parecéis estar mal desde que empezamos a hablar de la cara caballo.

–Bianca.

–Cara caballo.

–¡Lovino, parad!– Antonio alzó su dedo índice hacia el citado y frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque queréis demasiado a esa meretriz barata?

–Porque terminaré pensando que estáis celoso.

Lovino frunció el ceño y se tornó a un tono rojizo.

–¿¡Qué insinuáis!? ¿¡Que soy maricón!?

–¡No, pero yo sí!

El tono de piel del menor cambió drásticamente del rojo al blanco, comenzando a temblar mayormente por ansiedad.

–Bromeáis...

Antonio sonrió.

–Por supuesto. ¿Crees que yo lo sería? Porque me gustan las mujeres...

Lovino se apartó un poco.

–¿Toño...?

–¿Qué?

–¿Os gustan las mujeres...?

–Sí.

–Bien.

De nuevo hubo silencio entre ambos. El corazón de Antonio iba a mil por hora. Sabía que no debía haber dicho aquello en voz alta, mas se había escapado en aquel momento donde Lovino sólo presionaba y presionaba. Claro que le gustaban las mujeres, pero los hombres no le disgustaban de todas formas. El que menos le disgustaba era Lovino.

–Vayámonos a casa antes de que esto se ponga totalmente oscuro– Susurró el mayor, animando al caballo a volver a moverse.

–Ya...

Lovino se removió en el sitio y miró a Antonio, quien parecía estar concentrado en llevar el carro. Algo en él desconfiaba de sus afirmaciones, y aunque quería creer realmente a su amigo, no podía.

Tocó la mano de Antonio un momento, haciendo que este se girara mayormente por el gesto afectuoso de un hombre.

–¿Qué pasa?

Lovino la retiró, mas siguió observándolo.

–¿Por qué queríais que dejara de hablar mal de aquella mujer si no era por la razón que me disteis?

–Porque quiero que la respetéis.

Algo en el interior del ítalo se revolvió, haciendo que comenzara a sentir dolor en el estómago.

–¿Tanto os atrae?

–Sí. Me casaría con ella y tendría cinco hijos. ¿Por qué no?

–Está bien... supongo.

–¿Y ahora que os pasa? ¿Sois marica acaso?– Preguntó Antonio frunciendo el ceño y disminuyendo el trote del equino.

–¿Yo? ¡No!– Soltó, molesto.

–¡Bien!– Respondió con el mismo tono.

–¡Fantástico!

–¡Genial!

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo, todavía observando a Antonio directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Pronto sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando sintió los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos propios.

Permaneció allí mismo, sin siquiera moverse un solo centímetro. Tantas emociones se amontonaron en su cabeza. No sabía si estaba feliz, enfadado, asustado... Cuando finalmente reaccionó, apartó con fuerza a Antonio, para golpearle en la mejilla con el puño agresivamente.

–¿¡Pero qué hacéis!? ¡No me toquéis!

Antonio frotó su mandíbula, dolorido, y bajó la mirada hasta toparse con el suelo.

–L-lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería...

–¡Seguro! M-monstruo. No me toquéis.

–No lo haré. Lo prometo...

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio mientras ambos continuaban su camino. Lovino se acarició los labios con miedo. Quemaban. Desde ahí hasta el pecho, todo le ardía como si hubiera tragado brasas. No era desagradable, no obstante, y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Con algo de miedo todavía en su interior, se giró para mirar a Antonio, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Lo prometéis...?– Susurró, algo inseguro de por qué seguía hablando en ese momento.

–Sí. Esto nunca se repetirá.

Algo en Lovino se revolvió, haciéndole sentir malestar. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era el hambre precisamente.

–¿Seguro?

–Es una promesa.

–¿...No lo haréis?

Antonio se giró para observar a su compañero, quien apenas podía ver más que por la luz de los candiles que llevaba el carro a los lados. Lovino le devolvió la mirada.

–¿Por qué lo iba a volver a hacer? Vos no queréis que lo haga.

–Ya, por supuesto, por supuesto.

–Pues eso.

El ítalo abrió la boca, dubitativo.

–Es que es algo malo y Dios lo castiga.

–¿Estáis seguro? ¿Es malo amar a alguien que sea de tu mismo sexo? ¿Es malo profesar amor totalmente real hacia él, y que no te importaría ir al mismo infierno sólo por poder disfrutar de unos segundos más a su lado? Yo os amo sin importar si sois un hombre o una mujer. Pero olvidemos esto, por favor, que duele suficiente tener estos sentimientos y que casi os rompan la mandíbula por mostrarlos...

Lovino enrojeció, sintiéndose todavía peor.

–No es natural.

–Pero se siente como tal...

El menor se removió en su sitio, deseando decir o hacer algo más que razones por las cuales lo que su amigo hacía estaba mal.

–Seguiremos como amigos– Dijo al final–. Os perdono esto.

–Me alegra saberlo...– Sonrió un poco– Tenía miedo a que, bueno, avisarais a la Inquisición o yo que sé.

–Yo nunca haría eso.

* * *

_Podía sentirlo tan cerca de él. Su lenta respiración, sus labios rozando los del otro, aquellas manos hechas para crear tocando su cuerpo... Todo le estremecía hasta el alma de sólo tenerlo a unos centímetros de su piel. Antonio besó el cuello del otro, despacio, haciendo que Lovino disfrutara del momento. Era una sensación deliciosa, como si esos labios se hubieran hecho para ser disfrutados únicamente por el cuerpo del ítalo. Lovino acarició su cabeza con cuidado, tentándole a bajar más, a besar su pecho desnudo, a acariciar sus muslos, a tocar donde antes pensó que sólo una mujer lo haría. Y la sensación era tan intensa cada vez que Antonio le rozaba con los dedos, tan real._

Lovino abrió los ojos, despertando de su sueño entre jadeos y sudores que recorrían sus sienes, axilas e ingle. Una dolorosa erección le molestaba en los calzones, haciendo imposible el pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel sueño. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues todo aquello no estaba pasando, de eso estaba seguro.

Él no había tenido un sueño pecaminoso con Antonio.

A él no le había gustado.

No sentía la imperiosa necesidad de meter la mano en su ropa y terminar su sueño.

No deseaba a Antonio.

Todo aquello era sólo fruto de su mente, confusa y retorcida. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de dormir como pudiera, mientras su hermano menor roncaba profundamente a su lado.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se puso en pie, se vistió y salió fuera de casa, dispuesto a ver a quien le había quitado el sueño. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de verlo.

El camino, como siempre, fue corto. Aún no había amanecido siquiera, por lo que tuvo que ir a la parte trasera de la casa de los Fernández. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Antonio y llamó. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que se cansó de esperar.

Abrió la ventana, acercó un cubo que había cerca, y subiéndose a ese, se aferró al alféizar y trepó hasta estar dentro de la casa. Suerte que Antonio no vivía en una casa con varios pisos.

Todo estaba oscuro, obviamente no había salido el sol, por lo que Lovino se movió a tientas por la habitación, rezando porque el hermano de Antonio siguiera viajando y no allí. Palmeó la pared y siguió el camino como pudo. No había estado muchas veces allí, así que le costó bastante llegar hasta una cama. La tocó por encima. Vacía.

Siguió su investigación en silencio, hasta que detectó que había cierto movimiento en la habitación. Caminó un poco más hasta que tropezó con otra cama. Cayó directamente en ella, al menos medio cuerpo suyo. Lovino reprimió un quejido de dolor al sentir el cuerpo de Antonio bajo su estómago y pecho. Fortuitamente, éste dormía como un tronco o peor.

Lo escuchó roncar en voz baja, y se acercó un poco más, hasta estar cara a cara con él.

–Antonio. Eh. Antonio– Susurró.

Lovino palmeó el rostro de Antonio con su mano, tratando de despertarlo.

–Antonio, vuestra madre y vuestra descendencia. Despierta.

El susodicho gruñó en voz baja y abrió lentamente los ojos, observando a Lovino a unos centímetros de su cara.

–¿Lovi...? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?– Bostezó ruidosamente, cansado, y abrió los ojos más que antes, notando que algo no cuadraba– ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!?

Lovino le tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no hablara alto y frunció el ceño.

–Vine porque quería hablar.

Antonio alzó una ceja y apartó las manos de su amigo.

–¿Sobre qué?

El ítalo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que suspiró de forma pesada, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón como podía.

–¿Qué decíais acerca de lo de amar a alguien...?

Antonio deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Lovino y lo atrajo hasta él para poder besarlo. Fue un beso suave e inocente, uno en el que Lovino pudo cerrar los ojos y tratar de disfrutar de un pequeño pedazo de libertad, olvidando las reglas y prejuicios. Con cuidado, el menor posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro. No hizo más que esperar a ser devuelto a la realizad cuando Antonio lo separó despacio de él.

–No era un sueño, ¿verdad? Seguís aquí.

Lovino sonrió un poco y se echó sobre él, abrazándole en silencio. Esa fue la única respuesta que Antonio necesitaba.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, Antonio acariciando el cabello del ítalo mientras éste suspiraba en voz baja. Era bonito sentirse así de completo, querido por alguien de aquella forma, no amistosa, sino romántica. Le asustaba más que cualquier cosa en ese mundo, mas a la vez se sentía reconfortado. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta por qué no había dudado más acerca de sus sentimientos al ser besado. Quizás había sido el destino, que al fin había mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones a la hora de enlazar la vida de aquellos dos.

–Creo que deberíais volver a casa antes de que amanezca– Antonio le dijo en voz baja, todavía acariciándole con cuidado–. Mi padre no se tomaría esto muy bien.

Lovino gruñó un poco, adormilado. No tenía ganas de separarse de él ahora que podía.

–Decidle que estoy borracho.

–¿Y que os dormisteis sobre mí tras colaros en casa?– Comenzó a reírse– No suena muy creíble. Venga, Lovi. Nos veremos más tarde, ¿vale?

El menor asintió lentamente y se reincorporó como pudo. Algún que otro rayo de luz se coló por la ventana todavía abierta y se reflejó sobre su propio cuerpo, permitiéndole ver bien aquella situación. Antonio lo miraba con una sonrisa desde abajo, todavía tumbado, mientras Lovino permanecía con las piernas a los lados de su amigo. Era diferente ahora que lo miraba, pues eso le devolvió a la realidad, eliminando poco a poco la sensación de sueño que todo aquello tenía. No le gustaba la realidad. Le daba miedo, y mucho.

Salió de la cama y observó a Antonio antes de salir fuera, recibiendo una palabra de despedida por lo bajo mientras los gallos comenzaban a despertarse.

* * *

El sonido de unos pies descalzos golpeteando el suelo con fuerza lo sacaron de su trance. Llevaba más de tres horas trabajando bajo el sol y éste le estaba friendo la cabeza. Lentamente, se giró para observar como un totalmente feliz Antonio correteaba hacia él con un instrumento en la mano.

Como siempre, saltó la valla que había entre ellos y evitó las casi maduras hortalizas. Se sentó en el suelo y enseñó a Lovino lo que había traído.

–¡Mirad que maravilla he conseguido!

–¿Es un laúd? No lo parece.

–¡No! Es mucho mejor que un laúd. Es una vihuela. Miradla– La acarició despacio, emocionado–. Es preciosa.

–¿Qué ha pasado con vuestros zapatos?

–Se los cambié al músico por esto. Era español, ¿sabes? Este instrumento viene de España, y me parecía intere-

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero tú sabes lo caro que es un zapato, estúpido? ¿No teníais dinero ahorrado?

–Bueno, bueno. No me digáis que los zapatos son más caros que una vihuela. Me topé con el músico y no tenía mis ahorros conmigo, así que tuve que darle mis zapatos. Pero es preciosa… Es que es tan...

–Absurda. Parece un laúd mal hecho.

Lovino se acercó y lo observó más de cerca. Era más largo que un laúd, y tenía forma curvada en el centro. El agujero estaba decorado con una bonita talla de una flor arábica, con un dibujo en un marrón más oscuro que la realzaba.

–Me encanta este instrumento– Lo palmeó Antonio, feliz–. Hasta la figura es preciosa. Recuerda a una mujer con curvas, ¿verdad?

–Pervertido.

El español empezó a toquetear el instrumento.

–Oh, no. Estoy quitándole su más preciada flor.

Lovino le pateó la cara sin dudarlo un segundo.

–No hagáis eso.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que pasó ayer?

–Cerrad la boca y no habléis de eso ahora– Miró alrededor y suspiró–. Mis hermanos hoy saldrán en un rato. Podremos hablar correctamente dentro de mi casa.

–¿Hablar de qué?– Preguntó el hermano mediano de los Vargas, asomando su cabeza por una ventana.

Lovino observó a Feliciano, quien, como siempre, le devolvió una sonrisa boba y una mirada que no mostraba más que inocencia estúpida.

–Sobre la chica que quiere cortejar– Respondió sin miramientos–. Quiere seducir a Bianca.

Antonio alzo ambas cejas, seguido por el mismo Feliciano, quien parecía igual de sorprendido.

–¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Bianca es hermosa, sí.

–Sí, mucho– Susurró Antonio con nerviosismo mientras arañaba las cuerdas de su instrumento.

–¡Pero si es horrorosa!– Lovino gruñó con cierta molestia– ¿Ambos os habéis puesto en mi contra o es casualidad?

–Es una chica muy bella, hermano...

–Bella en los infiernos quizás.

–Buena suerte con vuestros cortejos, Toño– Dijo el hermano menor, y siguió a lo suyo dentro de la casa.

Lovino volvió a respirar con normalidad tras eso. Recibió un par de aplausos por parte del español y ambos siguieron con sus labores. Bueno, Lovino siguió con su labor mientras Antonio se entretenía haciendo ruido con el laúd extraño.

El italiano cerró la puerta tras de sí, nervioso. No sabía bien qué le diría. Ni él mismo sabía qué sentía. Bueno, se lo imaginaba, pero no le gustaba reconocerlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina e indicó a su amigo que le siguiera. Antonio se sentó en una de las banquetas que allí había y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

–Soy todo oídos.

Lovino comenzó a caminar ansiosamente por la pequeña habitación.

–No sé qué decir– Se limitó a responder.

–¿En serio? Pero queríais hablar.

–Eso no significa que sepa de qué– Abrió ambos brazos, gesticulando de forma exagerada–. Hay demasiadas cosas que tratar. Esto no es sencillo. Quizás lo sea para vos, pero yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante todo esto.

–Pensad o haced lo que queráis, Lovi. No os voy a obligar a pensar algo que no sintáis.

Lovino pisó el suelo con fuerza.

–¡No me gusta tener estos sentimientos!– Se frotó las sienes, nervioso y frustrado– Está mal, pero no los puedo negar. Lo de ayer fue bonito mientras duró.

–¿Y así termina...?

–¡No lo sé! No lo sé...– Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos– ¡Esto no es natural, y si alguien lo descubriera, nos torturarían y matarían...!

–Lovi...

El menor apartó sus manos de la cara y miró directamente a Antonio a los ojos, retándole con la mirada a seguir hablando.

–¿Qué queréis para vuestro futuro, Antonio? ¿Una vida donde tendríamos que buscar excusas una y otra vez para el hecho de no tener mujer o hijos? Yo viviría aterrado cada día de mi vida.

–Podemos desplazarnos e irnos a otro pueblo donde nadie nos conozca. La excusa de ser viudos podría ser válida, o que la mujer nos abandonó.

–¿Y creéis que voy a quererme ir de este pueblo para arriesgarme a quedarme sin nada? Yo no soy quien sueña con ser músico.

Antonio se aferró a la vihuela y miró al suelo. El menor suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a su compañero, sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de éste. El español le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se veía con deseo de discutir respecto a aquello, mas Antonio sentía que debía continuar lo que Lovino había comenzado.

–No podemos estar juntos. Eso decís.

–Podemos seguir siendo amigos, como siempre hemos sido.

Antonio asintió despacio, sin ganas. Era injusto. La noche anterior había sido el joven más feliz del mundo, y unas horas después, todo acababa. Con cuidado, sujetó ambas mejillas de Lovino, como éste estaba haciendo con él, y depositó un suave beso en los labios ajenos. Lovino acercó un poco más, devolviendo el gesto. No tardó en notar húmedas sus mejillas, cosa de las silenciosas lágrimas de Antonio. El español se separó del agarre y suspiró mientras se limpiaba con la manga la última lágrima que derramaría por Lovino.

–Creo que me iré.

–Esperad...

Detuvo a Antonio, quien ya se había levantado.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero escuchar la vihuela.

El español le dedicó una mirada triste.

–Está bien, pero no os emociones mucho. Sólo me han enseñado un par de notas.

Se volvió a sentar y acomodó el instrumento sobre sus piernas, algo que dejó confundido a Lovino. Trató de posicionar las manos en el sitio que aquel hombre le había dicho e hizo cinco notas con ritmo, repitiéndolas después, variándolas. Se notaba que no tenía experiencia, mas algo en su forma de tocar hacía que sonara bastante bien a pesar de la torpeza. El instrumento no sonaba como un laúd. Tenía un sonido menos elegante, más mundano, pero eso no significaba que sonara peor.

Antonio se levantó, incómodo por el silencio que se había vuelto a formar entre ellos. Miró a Lovino y sonrió un poco.

–Adiós, Lovi.

–Hasta mañana.

Algo en las palabras de Antonio le hicieron sentir que ya no iba a haber un "mañana".

* * *

Al día siguiente, se despertó con prisas. Quería volver a ver a su amigo, saber cómo estaba. Algo en su interior lo mataba por dentro, sintiéndose mal y asustado por un mal prácticamente desconocido para él. Sabía que todo aquel dolor era por lo que había pasado el día anterior, que quizás y sólo quizás, una parte de él odiaba a la otra por no haber permitido que se fuera con su amigo a vivir una nueva vida.

Prácticamente corrió hasta aquella casa que tantas veces había visto y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Esperó frente a la entrada durante varios minutos, quizás una hora, hasta que vio al señor Fernández volviendo a casa.

–¡Señor! ¿Dónde está Antonio?

Fernando frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de su casa con fuerza. Antes de entrar, lo miró unos segundos en silencio.

–Nadie lo sabe– Se limitó a responder.

–¿Cómo?

El hombre le hizo un gesto para que entrara en casa y cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

–Sus cosas no están– Fernando dijo en tono neutral–. Cuando fui a llamarlo, ya no estaba. No queda nada de él en esta casa ahora.

–Pero... ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé exactamente. Ayer tuvimos una discusión porque vendió sus zapatos por un estúpido instrumento– Comenzó a alterar su voz, mezcla entre enfado y tristeza–. Él no parecía haber tenido un buen día cuando entró en casa, y entre la discusión y a saber qué le había pasado, se fue al taller, y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Ese estúpido...– Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, temblando por el intento en retener sus emociones–. Se fue a saber a dónde sin más que un puñado de monedas y su estupidez. No sobrevivirá fuera.

El señor Fernández siempre había sido una persona calmada y silenciosa. Lovino nunca lo había visto de aquella forma. Como mucho enfadado, sobre todo cuando Antonio y él se metían en problemas cuando eran pequeños.

Lovino miró al suelo, todavía intentando aceptar que Antonio ya no estaba allí.

–Volverá. Estoy seguro– Decidió decir finalmente–. Se dará cuenta de su error. Dije "hasta mañana". No puede irse sin más.

Salió de la casa y se sentó en la entrada. Esperó a que Antonio apareciera, como anteriormente había hecho. Vendría, si no era ese día, el siguiente, o el siguiente.


	4. Violín

Lovino se miró al espejo, tratando de encontrar alguna pega a su disfraz. No, desgraciadamente no había ni una. Tan sólo un disfraz perfecto, inmaculado. Incluso él mismo se lo habría creído si fuera él el bobo que hubiera tenido que engañar.

Tan sólo era su tercera misión y ya tenía que ir de incógnito. Sabía que en su trabajo la gente ascendía de puesto rápido, ¿pero aquello? Era exagerado el paso que había dado. Quizás el hecho de que no hubiera más personas dispuestas a realizar semejante suicidio tenía algo que ver.

Pero ahí estaba él, subiéndose las tan incómodas enaguas y apretando el corsé que tanto deseaba aflojarse.

Su misión consistía en seducir a un hombre, de cuyo nombre, edad o apariencia ni conocía, y asesinarlo tras llevarlo a una de las muchas alcobas que allí había, en aquella lujosa y extravagante mansión.

El pobre italiano en el fondo ni sabía por qué se había atrevido a hacerse asesino a sueldo, siendo tan asustadizo como era. La única razón que había tenido era la cantidad que ganaba, que lo salvaba a él y a su estúpido hermano, pero de todas formas... En ese tipo de trabajo un error era fatal.

Comprobó por octava vez su apariencia. Largos cabellos cobrizos, peinado con un pequeño recogido y mechones sueltos con leves ondas refinadas que caían sobre su espalda para acentuar el alto estatus. Vestido verde mar, con el armazón de alambre que tenía que llevar debajo, también llamado cancán, para abultar y mostrar una silueta más forzada. Por supuesto, el corsé, que en este caso era necesario pues sin él ni siquiera tendría apariencia femenina, tan sólo un cuerpo algo delgado por el hambre, le apretaba horrores y se le aparentaba un invento creado por el mismísimo diablo. Y hablábamos de alguien que prácticamente tomaría el té con el demonio si ello fuera necesario.

Se colocó mejor el relleno de sus senos al notar que uno estaba más arriba que el otro, y trató de eliminar de su rostro aquella mueca de desagrado que había dibujado desde que se había aplicado los polvos del maquillaje. Simplemente terrible. Realmente atractivo rozando lo erótico, pero terrible.

Tras escuchar a sus superiores metiéndole prisa, Lovino dio un golpe al espejo, dándose ánimos, y abandonó el lugar subiéndose al carruaje donde su "mozo" lo ayudaría a subir y recibiría una patada en la frente con los pequeños tacones que el chico llevaba. Ya le era suficientemente ridícula la situación como para tener a un sirviente hasta ese extremo.

Ya de camino, repasó el plan enteramente, cada pequeño detalle. Su nombre, edad, estado civil, estatus, gustos musicales... A quien tenía que ver allí, tomar el dibujo del objetivo, localizarlo... Las frases de seducción, los toques, las indicaciones, los actos en la alcoba... Nunca antes había tratado de seducir a alguien, y menos aún llevarlo a la cama. Sólo de pensarlo se ponía nervioso. Si no sabía cómo seducir siendo un hombre, menos haciéndose pasar por mujer. Sólo rezó por su suerte y pidió a los cielos que la víctima fuera atractiva o la hazaña sería incluso más hercúlea.

Su mano tomó el abanico elegante que tenía que portar con él y lo agitó con nerviosismo, comenzando a notar como sudaba. No podía pasar, pues con el trabajo que le había costado maquillarse, más le valía aguantar su sudoración y no vomitar. Al ver el abanico, pudo comprobar que tenía pequeñas manchas rojizas en el mango.

Genial. El abanico que trataba de calmarlo era el de un muerto.

* * *

 

Pisó la alfombra aterciopelada de la entrada y atravesó los amplios portones que daban la bienvenida a la gran y lujosa mansión donde la fiesta se celebraba.

Lovino abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, observando todo lo que allí dentro había. Lujos, manjares, gente comiendo hasta que tenía que vomitar para seguir comienzo, una pequeña orquesta dentro de la casa, en un escenario. ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¿Eso no era ser exagerado?

Alzó la vista, comprobando las relucientes y lujosas lámparas de araña que adornaban los techos y los iluminaban con sus múltiples luces. Bajo sus pies había una alfombra que aparentaba ser más cara que su vida, la de toda su familia, y la de los vecinos juntos. Parecía tan suave al tacto que estaba deseando tirarse al suelo y comenzar a rodar sobre esta como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Lovino se acercó con paso calmado hacia la mesa con los aperitivos y revisó con sus propios ojos que aquellos manjares eran enormes. No entendía cómo podían tener semejante tamaño siendo tan sólo el primer plato... No supo a qué atacar antes, pues sus tripas comenzaron a suplicarle por una pausa mientras olvidaba sus obligaciones un par de minutos.

Y hablando de cosas grandes que quería meterse en la boca, menudos mozos había en aquella sala. Todos vestidos con ropajes elegantes, bastante pomposo alguno, pero bien plantado. Lovino babeó mientras se planteaba seriamente si darle un bocado al trasero de uno o a la langosta. Quizás su edad no ayudaba precisamente a la hora de controlarse.

Se decidió por la comida y comenzó a picotear de varias zonas mientras no se acercaba la hora de la reunión.

Lovino dedicó una mirada curiosa hacia la orquesta. Violines, un piano, flautas, algo que no tenía ni idea de qué era, percusión... Se mordió el labio al observar a un violinista en especial.

Alto, fuerte tras el traje, moreno del piel, cabellos rizado de color castaño recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo que bajaba por su espalda... Y esos ojos. Observar como acariciaba las cuerdas y movía el arco sobre estas lo hipnotizó. ¡A ese sí que le pegaría un buen morisco! Si no estuviera de misión y travestido, seguramente intentaría ganarse su confianza, aun sabiendo que sus pensamientos hacía los hombres no eran nada realmente bueno.

"¿Acaso es malo amar a alguien, sin importar su sexo?" No sabía dónde había escuchado esa frase, pero se había vuelto su credo. Si alguien quería matarlo por homosexual, adelante, aunque, bueno... Mejor si no lo hacía.

Suspiró con algo de resignación y volvió a su labor de cebarse como una buena señorita de alta cuna que era, cuando observó como los músicos bajaban del escenario para hacer una pausa. La mano de alguien acarició su hombro, consiguiendo estremecerle. La misión, seguro.

Se giró hacia su destino y sintió como la comida le subió hacia el esófago. Frente a sus ojos, aquellas gemas verdes que tanto le habían llamado la atención. El muchacho se ruborizó, sin entender muy bien por qué, y miró hacia abajo. Conocía a ese hombre de algo. Estaba segurísimo. Su nombre era Antonio, y procedía del Reino de España. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Que ni le preguntaran.

–¿S-sí?– Preguntó Lovino, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

–¿Nos... conocemos de algo, señorita? La observé desde el escenario y no pude evitar fijarme en usted...

Ay, dios. Aquella voz le estaba derritiendo interiormente, acariciando cada rincón de su mente con tono suave como el terciopelo, seductor, con un acento que sólo conseguía fundirlo más que la fuente gigante de fondue de queso que había a unos metros de él. Madre mía menudo hombre.

–Oh, uh...– Volvió a subir su tono de voz, tratando de sonar femenino, y cubrió sus labios con el abanico–. Creo que no.

–Supongo que tiene razón...– Le dedicó una sonrisa galante– La recordaría.

Que alguien sujetara a Lovino, pues o se caía sobre el suelo, o sobre aquel hombre de ensueño. Se dedicó a reírle el cumplido de forma coqueta, como tanto le habían insistido que hiciera en el "entrenamiento".

–Es muy amable, Antonio.

...

...

...

–¿Me conoce...?

Y... Fin de la misión. Comenzó a respirar rápido y observó en redor, tratando de pensar en algo que lo ayudara a salir de aquella situación. Sabía que su nombre era aquel. Su mente se lo estaba chillando de forma poco gentil precisamente.

–¡Oh, uh...! ¡Sí, bueno, no! Bueno, sí. Es un violinista conocido. ¿Acaso no es común que a una joven como yo le agrade la música...?

El violinista le dedicó una mirada que expresaba mayormente confusión, hasta que sonrió levemente.

–¿Lovino...? No. Imposible– Sonrió hacia el ítalo, y con una pequeña reverencia, se fue de nuevo con sus compañeros.

Lovino se sujetó el pecho en pánico. Casi lo habían descubierto. A nada se había quedado de ser hombre muerto, por el músico, por sus jefes, por la propia fiesta... Tan sólo rezó para que Antonio no volviera a acercarse y que, aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento, el objetivo no fuera exactamente "ese" hombre.

* * *

 

Comprobó la hora y se dirigió con elegancia de gacela hacia el final de la sala, donde un hombre le sonrió y agarró la mano para besarla, y, de paso, entregarle la nota directamente en el proceso. Lovino agarró el papel y retiró la mano lentamente, dedicando una sonrisa femenina que tan sólo consiguió arrancarle una carcajada al otro.

–Henrique.

Eso fue lo único que el hombre le susurró antes de irse, dejando al joven solo. Este abrió el papel tras esperar un par de minutos, y sintió que se le helaban hasta las enaguas. ¿Por qué Antonio? ¿Y por qué le había dicho el nombre de otra persona si el verdadero nombre de la víctima era Antonio?

Quizás había sido una equivocación en el nombre... Pero el dibujo... El dibujo era exactamente igual al español.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la pista, observando de vez en cuando al joven. La nota contenía anotaciones de colores, altura aproximada... Se mordió el labio, quitando parte del carmín en el proceso, y siguió con su plan.

Algunas veces sus miradas se encontraban, y más de una ocasión había logrado que Antonio se distrajera por un segundo. Bueno. Si ocasionaba esa impresión en el músico, no sería muy difícil llevarlo a la alcoba.

Esperó pacientemente, volviendo de vez en cuando para picotear algo, ya que la comida era gratis y podía aprovechar, y otras veces se sentaba por el dolor debido a los dichosos tacones.

Y ahí estaba, sentado esperando, cuando escuchó como la banda se retiraba para tomar un pequeño descanso. Él se dio la vuelta despacio, observando el infinito mientras trataba de mostrar indiferencia. Eso volvía locos a los hombres, que lo sabía él bien.

Escuchó la voz de Antonio próxima, acercándose. Debía de estar hablando con alguien, y eso no era bueno. Lovino lo miró de reojo, tratando de averiguar con quién estaba compartiendo palabras. Un par de jovencitas, como no.

Una de las coquetas casaderas acarició el torso del español y se rio ante un comentario que el músico dijo y que Lovino no consiguió captar. Lo que sí escuchó fue como se despedía y se acercaba a él.

El italiano se tensó un poco al sentir de nuevo la mano de Antonio sobre su hombro.

–¿Señorita?– Preguntó, al ver como Lovino giraba un poco la cabeza para observarle.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó, no de una forma realmente femenina, y tosió cubriendo su boca, tratando de disimular la voz ronca que le había salido– ¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere...?

–Eso pregunto yo. No me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Lovino se apartó un poco y miró hacia el infinito.

–Bueno... Digamos que tenía curiosidad en usted.

–¿Debido a?

–Insinuó que mi nombre era Lovino.

–Me recordó a un viejo conocido.

¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Que supiera Lovino, no había más personas que él con su nombre.

–¿Insinúa que recuerdo a un hombre...?– Trató sonar molesto, como una princesa rica haría.

–¡No, no, no!

–Pues menuda forma de intentar seducir a una señorita.

Antonio sonrió de forma pilla, casi derritiendo al italiano.

–¿Así que pensaba que estaba tratando de seducirla?

–Eso espero...~ –Recobró el papel Lovino, acariciando con el final de su abanico el pecho del moreno.

El español alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa por el comentario osado que acababa de escuchar. No obstante, recobró la compostura en poco tiempo.

–Espéreme aquí.

Lovino observó cómo su presa se iba, pudiendo apreciar el trasero de este en aquel ceñido y elegante traje. Debería de ser una gozaba poder agarrarlo mientras Antonio lo aferraba de la cintura y lo empujaba contra el colchón para...

Quizás algo de lo que había comido había contenido alcohol, pues sus calentones nunca habían alcanzado tales extremos.

El español se detuvo y comenzó a conversar algo con otro músico, uno que llevaba lentes y una expresión de remilgado que nadie se la quitaba, el cual frunció el ceño en señal de molestia. Tras un par de minutos, el desconocido asintió y le hizo un gesto para indicar que se retirara.

Regresó junto a él y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

–Fortuitamente, no soy necesario más en el espectáculo. Mis compañeros pueden cubrirme.

–Es agradable saberlo– Sonrió y guardó el abanico en su bolso, dejando libre su otra mano.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita?

–¿Usted? Lo que guste.

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lovino sonrió un poco, tan sólo un poco.

–Chiara. Chiara Pelizzo.

–Antonio Fernández.

–Es un placer– Marcó la última palabra, sonriendo con inocencia para hacer un contraste de intenciones.

Antonio no pareció notarlo.

–El gusto es mío. ¿Qué hace aquí?

–¿No es obvio? Fui invitada. –Alzó una ceja– ¿No aparento ser suficientemente sofisticada como para estar aquí?

–Lo decía porque no tiene acompañante, y supuse que una joven como usted vendría con alguien a un baile. Seré afortunado si confirma lo que he apuntado.

–He venido buscando un acompañante, si se podría decir así, y veo que he encontrado uno.

–¿Sí? ¡Oh, sí! Claro.

Lovino deseó golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. Ese hombre era o muy lento, o muy tonto.

La música comenzó a sonar cuando la pareja anfitriona volvió a la pista de baile para mostrar al resto de ricachones el poder y elegancia que tenían, a pesar de que ambos de cerca rezumaran repugnancia. Lovino los observó desde su lugar, todavía con la mano de Antonio agarrando la suya. Fue ahí cuando el siguiente paso de su plan comenzó.

–¿No son elegantes?

–Supongo– Respondió el español, escuchado la música más que nada. El compás estaba mal, estaba mal...

–¿Va a invitarme a bailar o se va a quedar con mi mano toda la noche?

Antonio salió de su trance y observó a la joven.

–Por supuesto. Tonto de mí... ¿Baila?

Lovino asintió. Si tras un par de roces indecentes y palabras coquetas en la pista de baile no se lo ganaba, nada lo haría. El problema sería bailar como mujer. A pesar de haber practicado, todavía no sabía bien como girar.

–Nada me agradaría más.

Antonio lo guio hacia un espacio libre entre todas las parejas danzando. Sin dudarlo mucho, posó su mano sobre la cintura de Lovino y se acercó a él frente a frente, tomando mejor la mano de éste. El ítalo tragó saliva al observarlo tan cerca. Aquellos ojos verdes lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los había visto, y tenerlos frente a él no podían causarle otra cosa que un sonrojo furtivo en las mejillas.

Suerte que llevaba maquillaje en todo el rostro.

Lentamente, ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del vals que los músicos tocaban. Un, dos, un, dos... Lovino seguía y repasaba mentalmente los pasos para no confundirse, mas la calidez que Antonio desprendía hacía que ni recordara su nombre falso, además de infundirle una seguridad agradable, como si aquel hombre estuviera hecho para sus brazos.

Un, dos, un, dos. La canción terminó y ambos no se separaron. Siguieron bailando con la siguiente.

Un, dos, un, dos. Iban por la cuarta cuando Lovino recodó qué debía hacer. Toda la calidez que había sentido en aquellos minutos se desvaneció al pensar en que Antonio sería asesinado por las propias manos del ítalo. Con cuidado y algo de pena, Lovino descendió su mano por el hombro de éste hasta acariciarle el pectoral, haciendo que Antonio le dedicara una mirada curiosa más que nada.

Tratando de seguir el ritmo, se acercó un poco más, sintiendo el aliento de Antonio sobre su nariz. El español apretó un poco más el agarre, siguiendo las intenciones de Lovino.

Un, dos, un, dos... Antonio estaba ganado. Lovino lo sabía. No obstante, esperó un poco más para atacar.

Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, un, dos… Lovino bajó un poco más la mano y le dirigió cierta mirada que, aunque luego le costaría reconocer, era sincera. Interés perlado con lujuria. Desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa de Antonio y se mordisqueó el labio, improvisando más que nada. Quizás estaba siendo muy directo, pero le daba igual. Se acercó más a él, pegando sus cuerpos un momento y consiguiendo que Antonio se detuviera; y elevando un poco sus talones para estar a mayor altura, acarició con picardía la oreja del músico usando sus propios labios artificialmente suaves.

–Usted es del Reino de España, ¿me equivoco?– Susurró.

–Es cierto...

–Dicen que los españoles son los mejores amantes. ¿Podría comprobarlo?

Que bajara Dios del cielo si alguna de sus intenciones fuera falsa. Su curiosidad era tan cierta que era absolutamente imposible aparentar falsedad.

Antonio observó directo los ojos del menor, el cual se había despegado un poco para sonreírle. Tragó pesado, algo nervioso ante tal osadía por parte de una mujer.

–Señorita Pelizzo, por favor...

–Por favor, ¿qué?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, sonando únicamente la pieza que los músicos tocaban. Lovino comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante tal reacción. "Di algo. Di algo..."

Antonio soltó el cuerpo del joven, todavía con sus manos entrelazadas, y comenzó a caminar hacia el piso de arriba. Lovino sonrió un poco, comenzando a sentir los nervios comerle las entrañas.

¿Y ahora qué?

El español abrió la primera puerta que cedió, pues ya había habitaciones ocupadas, y entró tirando un poco de Lovino.

El menor respiró agitadamente al ver la alcoba. Sabía que el haber comido tanto no había sido una buena idea. En esos momentos sentía como los canapés con queso fundido intentaban trepar por su esófago. Más le valía no vomitar allí mismo pues su oportunidad se iría para no volver.

Antonio cerró la puerta y escrutó al joven con sus ojos, lenta e intensamente. Lovino comenzó a sentir como lo desnudaba con la mirada, y eso no sabía si le excitaba o le ponía todavía más ansioso.

Las manos del español se posaron en la cintura del menor, y pegó su cuerpo con la espalda de éste, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Antonio pasó sus labios por la piel desnuda del cuello de Lovino, desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Despacio, despacio... El ítalo se estremeció ante aquellos contactos, mas trató de aclarar su mente. En un momento, sacaría su cuchillo y le rebanaría el cuello. En un momento... Un poquito.

No era su culpa el ser primerizo en esa situación, y además con un dios como acompañante.

Los dedos de Antonio comenzaron a recorrer su silueta, acariciando desde las costillas hasta el comienzo de sus muslos, mientras la cadera del español rozaba de vez en cuando con el trasero de Lovino.

Y mientras, éste totalmente nublado pensando que las fantasías no eran ni por asomo mejores a la realidad. Incluso arrimó un poquito más sus nalgas a Antonio, pues con el cancán no podía apreciar todo aquello tanto como le gustaría.

El español se agacho un poco para comenzar a subir el vestido de Lovino y así soltar el dichoso armazón, el cual resonó al caer sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación. El menor lo apartó prácticamente de una patada, sintiéndose un poco más libre, y decidió intentar hacer algo. Con manos temblorosas, trató de tocar la cadera del español, tarea compleja al estar el propio Lovino de espaldas. Notando los dedos del ítalo, Antonio decidió girar a su acompañante para poder besarlo al fin. Agarró con una mano la barbilla del joven y posó sus labios contra los ajenos, obligando a este a separarlos para comenzar un beso profundo.

Lovino abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua del músico acariciando la suya, jugando con ella, saboreando su saliva. El ítalo no pudo evitar que algo de saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios, y menos pudo evitar el gemido al sentir la erección de Antonio contra la suya, la cual comenzaba a doler reclamando un poco de atención.

El español se separó un poco de Lovino, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y causando que éste se estremeciera de principio a fin. Lovino acarició los labios de Antonio, comenzando a extrañar el sabor y el tacto que estos tenían. Era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida, una lástima lo de la misión.

Cierto. La misión.

Antonio quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Lovino se separó de él rápidamente.

–Discúlpeme. He de ir al servicio.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Lovino correteó hasta el pequeño baño que había en la propia habitación.

Estaba todo hecho con piedra blanca, lujoso aunque pequeño. No había mucho más que un váter y un fregadero con un espejo. Se observó en él. Su maquillaje se había difuminado, sustituyendo los coquetos coloretes por su propio lujurioso rubor, por no mencionar el tono carmín que portaba en sus labios. Ahora apenas le quedaba en los suyos, seguramente debido a haberlos mordisqueado y haber besado a Antonio. Fortuitamente, sus ojos permanecían correctamente. Al menos seguía sin parecer una fulana, aunque cabía destacar que su peinado se había deshecho más de lo que le habría gustado. Soltó el pequeño recogido para así tener todo el cabello suelto, dando un toque más pícaro al asunto para que, al menos cuando saliera del baño, Antonio pensara que se había estado preparando para el momento y no tomando un descanso como realmente hacía.

Decidió aflojar el corsé, y eso hizo como pudo, así como se quitó los zapatos que tanto le habían hecho daño en la punta de los pies. Ahora ya no estaba tan incómodo, y se sentía más calmado. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de tener a Antonio entre las piernas.

Volvió a respirar pesadamente, notando el cuchillo que portaba entre los falsos senos. Hacía un rato que se había olvidado de él. Probó a quitarlo con rapidez y rebanar un cuello imaginario. Probó a quitarlo y hacer tres estocadas al pecho del aire. Tratando de mentalizarse, volvió a poner el cuchillo en su sitio, colocó bien sus pechos y abrió la puerta hacia la habitación.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un cuchillo que trataba de atravesarle un ojo, el cual detuvo fortuitamente con su propio puñal. Miró asustado al hombre frente a él, el cual mostraba el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia.

–¡¿Pero qué cojones iba a hacer, animal?!– Preguntó Lovino, apartándose del español todavía con la expresión de sorpresa.

–¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Lovino abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber bien qué decir.

–¡Noté que era un hombre desde hace un rato! – Antonio soltó con un tono de voz que sonaba a mezcla de nervios y enfado– ¿¡Qué quiere!? ¡Porque por lo que veo, tiene un puñal en su mano!

–Ah...– Cierto, que él también había tenido una erección notable hacía un rato–. Bueno, yo... ¿Por qué tiene usted uno? Es músico, y que yo sepa, estos no llevan armas como si nada.

–¡Aquí estamos hablando de usted y por qué lleva vestido!– Acercó más su puñal a Lovino, el cual al retroceder volvió a entrar en el baño sin darse cuenta– ¿A qué ha venido y qué busca?

Lovino miró hacia todos los lados posibles y, viéndose acorralado, lanzó su arma hacia Antonio, el cual se cubrió con su brazo y trató de esquivarla.

Era su oportunidad. El italiano corrió como pudo y se escabulló en el hueco que había entre el músico y el marco de la puerta, mas Antonio consiguió agarrarle del pie justo al saltar, consiguiendo que Lovino se cayera contra una pequeña alfombra que había pegada a la cama.

Antonio tiró de él, haciendo que el ítalo tratara de aferrarse a la alfombra y al suelo para evitarlo. Lo miró de cerca, agarrando los brazos de Lovino con los suyos y obligando a esta a girarse totalmente hacia él.

–¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

–Lovino... Lovino Vargas.

–Lo sabía.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Antonio se inclinó hacia el ítalo para besarlo de nuevo, consiguiendo que éste saltara de la impresión. Eso sí no se lo esperaba. Lovino siguió el beso, moviendo un poco las piernas sin saber cómo posicionarlas. Su pulgar acarició la palma de la mano de Antonio, mientras que su otra mano trataba de arrebatar el puñal que había a unos centímetros de él.

El español se despegó de los labios ajenos y los lamió despacio, derritiendo al menor.

–¿Por qué me besa...?– Preguntó Lovino cuando consiguió tomar aire de nuevo.

–Porque he estado buscándole por siglos.

Lovino sintió sus manos libres cuando Antonio volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma menos agresiva, más pasional y dulce. La mano del ítalo agarró finalmente el puñal, y alzándolo hacia Antonio, se detuvo pues no era capaz de hacer algo como aquello.

No podía herirle, y no quería hacerlo.

Ambas manos de Lovino agarraron las mejillas del mayor para corresponder mejor al beso.

Antonio se incorporó, todavía con Lovino aferrado a él. Depositó al joven sobre el colchón y lo observó mejor.

El ítalo se agitó un poco ante aquella mirada. Sus labios estaban separados debido a la agitada respiración, haciendo que sus senos falsos subieran y bajaran de forma más notoria. Tras la pelea y los roces, su maquillaje se había difuminado en parte, permitiendo apreciar todavía el rubor que sus mejillas tenían. Lovino se mordió el labio, ansioso, y movió sus piernas para intentar tomar una posición más confortable.

Antonio no dudó ni un segundo en deshacer esa postura para separar ambas piernas y posicionarse entre ambas, de rodillas en el suelo. Tiró de Lovino para hacer que este se acercara más al borde de la cama, haciendo que las medias que este llevaba bajaran en parte. El italiano agarró el borde de su vestido y lo subió hacia arriba, para permitir a Antonio observar qué le impedía alcanzar su tan deseado premio.

–¿Por qué me esperaba?– Preguntó Lovino mientras se quitaba los incómodos cojines que llevaba como relleno y observaba como su compañero trataba de concentrarse en despojarle de los incómodos pantis.

–Porque le conocí en otra vida. Lo sé, y usted me conoció a mí de la misma forma, pues conocía mi nombre. –Arrojó la prenda lejos y comenzó a tirar de las enaguas.

Lovino se agitó al sentir las manos de Antonio sobre su piel desnuda.

–¿Otra vida? No hay más vidas que la nuestra, y luego el cielo.

–Eso creía, hasta que el destino me hizo toparme con usted una y otra vez.

–Bobadas...

La lengua del español acarició su muslo lenta y húmedamente. Recuerdos lejanos pasaron por su mente, nublándole el juicio. Arqueó un poco la espalda cuando notó como subía, rozando su ingle despacio.

–¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Lovino?–Su aliento rozaba la erección del joven, haciéndole perder la razón todavía más. Sin delicadeza, quitó totalmente las enaguas y se posicionó cómodamente entre ambas piernas de Lovino, alzando ambas un poco para apreciar cada zona posible por ver.

Lovino en ese momento no estaba capacitado para pensar con claridad. Él se limitó a emitir algún que otro sonido y dejar eso como respuesta. Antonio rio bajo ante aquello y decidió proseguir con lo que estaban deseando hacer.

–Ya que apareció como dama, le trataré como tal.

Lovino aferró las sábanas cuando sintió como la lengua del español palpaba su entrada con la punta de está. Sólo leves toques, hasta que pasó a movimientos más largos y lentos. Lamió despacio, haciendo que el menor soltara otro sonido más por la sorpresa e incomodidad que aquello le generaba. Bueno. Eso, y placer. No podía negarlo ni aunque quisiera.

Las manos de Antonio aferraron su cintura, acercándolo más aún al borde del colchón. Su lengua presionó más sobre Lovino, consiguiendo que la entrada se contrajera un poco, reaccionando ante sus acciones.

–No soy el primer hombre que, ¡ah!, que lleva a la alcoba, ¿me equivoco...?

Antonio mordió con suavidad el muslo del menor, sonriendo.

–¿Parece serlo?

El ítalo se limitó a guardar silencio y a disfrutar de la boca del moreno y como sus labios acariciaban por donde su lengua pasaba, acallando o avivando incluso más las llamas que esta dejaba sobre la tersa piel. Sabía exactamente qué hacer con cada parte de su ser para despedazar los pedacitos de sentido que a Lovino le quedaban. Incluso su respiración iba al ritmo que quería.

Lovino separó un poco más sus piernas cuando sintió como la saliva del mayor resbalaba entre sus nalgas, y tomó aire cuando aquella lengua hizo un círculo alrededor del pequeño agujero que tan sólo tanteaba. Sin dudarlo un instante más, Antonio la introdujo parte por parte en Lovino. Giró un poco la cabeza y repitió el movimiento, algo más profundo esta vez.

–AaaAah... Detente... Esto no es digno...– Mordió su labio al notar que la lengua del español se movía, acariciando su interior de forma húmeda y deliciosa.

Antonio ni se molestó en contestar a aquel comentario. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para decir algo. Sus penetraciones incrementaron, al igual que su agarre a la pelvis del menor. Lovino cerró sus puños con fuerza, uno en las sábanas, y el otro en el pelo de su compañero, empujándolo inconscientemente a hacerlo más rápido.

La boca del moreno se despegó de la piel del menor para tomar algo de aire. Dedicó una mirada obscena a su reciente amante, quien frunció el ceño levemente y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, mas sus ojos seguían observando a Antonio. Pudo apreciar como éste se humedecía los dedos con saliva concienzudamente.

Lovino cerró algo sus piernas, ansioso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hacía un momento era un asesino tratando de capturar a su presa, y ahora era él el cazado sin compasión.

Antonio volvió a separarlas e introdujo el comienzo de su índice en el interior del ítalo. No tardó mucho en lamer desde la base hasta la punta del miembro de Lovino. Éste se sacudió un poco y le pateó accidentalmente.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo?– Susurró Antonio mientras metía todavía más su dedo dentro de Lovino, consiguiendo que este se quejara.

–¿Ahora? ¿En serio...?

–¿Qué mejor momento que este? No va a escapar, así me aseguro que obtendré una respuesta– Sonrió dulce e inocentemente, consiguiendo que Lovino se derritiera más.

–Está bien, sinvergüenza.

Antonio sonrió, comenzando un leve movimiento de penetración además de algún que otro roce a la próstata del muchacho.

–¿Qué hace aquí?

–Venir al bai-¡Ah! Tu putísima madre.

El moreno se rio en voz baja, entretenido por las reacciones de Lovino.

–Dígame la verdad.

–Le buscaba... ¿Contento?

Un segundo dedo entró en él. Era doloroso, bastante, y más cuando Antonio separó ambos dedos para estirar sus apretadas paredes. Lovino soltó varias palabrotas de seguido y volvió a golpear al músico. Antonio se rio de nuevo y le acarició el muslo con su mano libre.

–¿Es virgen?

–¡¿Qué le importa?!

–Creo que mi curiosidad es justificada...

Lovino se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora era que el español tuviera más razones para reírse de él.

–No.

–¿Seguro? No lo parece.

–¡Estoy bastante seguro!

Sin duda, iba a matarlo. Si no era en ese momento, después.

–Siguiendo con la anterior cuestión...– Un tercer dedo trató de abrirse camino, tensando todavía más a Lovino– ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Es asesino, espía...? No recuerdo haber hecho algo como para que me quieran ver muerto...

–Usted sabrá. Yo sólo cumplía mi misión...– Gimió en voz baja al ser penetrado por otro dígito más. Aunque dolía, los movimientos que Antonio hacía en su interior eran más placenteros que dolorosos, por lo que lo primero eclipsaba a lo segundo con creces.

–Lovino... Cuénteme.

–Me ordenaron matarle. ¿Contento?

–Lo que se puede estar con esa noticia y entre las piernas de mi amado~

El ítalo ya no sabía si quería matarlo o besarlo, o ambas. Soltó la cabeza de Antonio y miró hacia él, sin saber bien qué hacer más de lo que hacía. Su compañero le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, para sacar con cuidado los dedos del interior de Lovino, el cual reprimió otro afeminado sonido por puro orgullo. Antonio se sentó en el colchón y tiró de las manos del ítalo para que este se levantara. Con cuidado, lo guio hasta su regazo para que se sentara en él con las piernas flexionadas a ambos lados. Antonio no tardó en besarlo. Con calma, con cuidado, acariciando el contorno de la figura de su amante. Había extrañado tanto lo que no recordaba haber tenido. Desabotonó y bajó como pudo sus pantalones, liberando a la desatendida erección que tenía. Lovino se sacudió al notar ésta rozando su propio miembro.

–Levante un poco las piernas y trate de introducirlo despacio– Antonio le dijo en voz baja, mientras sus manos aferraban los glúteos de Lovino.

Este gruñó bajo y alzó un poco su cuerpo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, agarró el pene del español para mantenerlo en el sitio y facilitar así lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Bajó, presionando la erección contra su entrada y generándole así algo de ansiedad. Antonio le ayudó a bajar, sintiendo como el interior de Lovino se abría a su paso, despacio y apretando cada parte que entraba. Finalmente, el italiano se sentó de nuevo sobre Antonio y apartó de en medio las capas de tul de su vestido.

–Es más hermoso sin maquillaje, ¿lo sabía?

Lovino se sonrojó un poco, halagado.

–Cállese...

El músico buscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un pañuelo, el cual pasó con cuidado sobre los ojos ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas de dolor que Lovino quería retener. Poco a poco, fue retirando el resto de pintura que quedaba en los ojos y mejillas que Lovino, dejándole apreciar el verdadero aspecto de este.

–¿Qué le decía la misión? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual querían matarme?

–Sólo me dieron un dibujo y un nombre, el cual era erróneo...

–¿Cuál era ese nombre?

Antonio terminó su labor, al menos lo mejor que pudo, y comenzó a mover su cintura despacio, como si tuvieran tiempo de sobra.

–Henrique.

–¿Mi hermano?

Lovino aferró los hombros de Antonio como reflejo involuntario.

–¿Qué?

–Tengo un hermano mayor, muy parecido a mí según dicen. Hoy no pudo venir y tuve que sustituirlo en la banda.

–¿¡Qué!?

La cabeza del italiano se dejó caer sobre el hombro del otro, sin fuerzas ni para quedarse. Antonio empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, levantando un poco el cuerpo de Lovino para ayudarse.

–Casi le mato a usted pensado que era Henrique...– Respiró pesado y besó el cuello del moreno.

–Pero no lo hizo.

–¿Qué diré al...?– Aferró su agarre y movió su cintura, rozando su erección con el cuerpo de Antonio– ¿...Al volver?

–Que vio a su hermano, lo trató de seducir y descubrió que no era él. La realidad– Acarició el trasero del menor y sonrió–. Ruede más la cintura, ya verá.

Lovino asintió, todavía algo perplejo ante la mala suerte, y a la vez buena, que había tenido. Su cadera subió y bajó de forma circular, penetrándose él solo con aquellos movimientos. Todo su cuerpo se estremecido salvajemente cuando sintió el glande de Antonio lamer enteramente su próstata de forma lenta pero profunda. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, tratando de hacerlo más rápido, comenzando a saltar sobre los muslos de su amante.

Lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación eran las respiraciones entrecortadas, los gemidos cada vez más notorios de Lovino, el sonido de piel contra piel, chocando una y otra vez. El baile ya no existía, los músicos ya no sonaban. La única música que Antonio necesitaba eran los maravillosos sonidos de placer que su compañero le brindaba. Sin más demora alguna, aferró la carne de Lovino y aceleró las estocadas haciendo suyas propias, cada vez más y más, hasta que el menor no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo y se echó a los brazos de Antonio, descansando su cabeza en el cuello de éste para besarlo y morderlo de vez en cuando, dependiendo de cómo se sintiera de amable. Subió sus labios hasta la oreja de Antonio, dispuesto a besarle, cuando sintió otra de aquellas penetraciones que no hacían más que nublarle el juicio. Gimió contra la oreja de su compañero varias veces y aferró su cabello de forma posesiva, jurando y perjurando que ese hombre iba a ser sólo suyo.

–Antonio... Ah...– Besó su sien mientras arqueaba todavía más la espalda para poder facilitar la penetración.

El español jadeó bajo, y al sentir que estaba cerca del clímax, aferró la erección de Lovino para comenzar a masturbarlo a la vez que sus estocadas incrementaban.

Lovino se agarró al español con fuerza y se vino en la mano de éste, entre sacudida y sacudida debido al intenso placer que acababa de sentir. Besó a Antonio todavía sintiendo como los espasmos se iban disipando, y sus manos sujetaron las mejillas de éste para hacer un beso más estable.

Antonio no tardó mucho en acabar tras Lovino. El ítalo no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca de desagrado cuando sintió que su amante acababa en su interior. Era una sensación muy extraña, mas... no desagradable del todo. Se levantó todavía con piernas temblorosas y se sentó en la cama. Le daba igual manchar los edredones; no iba a volver de todas formas.

Antonio suspiró aliviado mientras observaba como Lovino trataba de sentarse sin dibujar una mueca, que a ojos del español era bastante adorable y graciosa.

–¿Duele?– Preguntó mientras limpiaba como podía los restos de "amor" que Lovino había dejado sobre su chaleco.

–Gilipollas...– Gruñó, todavía buscando una buena posición. La encontró sobre sus propias rodillas y con las piernas separadas– Claro que duele.

–No fui tan agresivo... ¿O sí?

Lovino le lanzó un cojín a la cara. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Además después de haber tenido sexo.

–¡No!

–¿Entonces tenía razón y usted era virgen?

El ítalo frunció el ceño y fue hasta el baño como pudo. Sí, dolía más que una patada en los testículos, aunque también lo que acababa de vivir había valido totalmente la pena. Si por él fuera, lo repetiría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Se observó en el espejo. Sus senos no estaban, y su maquillaje estaba mayormente eliminado, quedado parte de la sombra de sus ojos, algo de contorno y poco más. Se podía apreciar la sombra de su barba si se observaba atentamente. No había traído tanto maquillaje como para arreglarse eso.

–Lovi– Llamó Antonio desde la habitación.

–¿Qué quiere...?– Éste le gruñó mientras trataba de figurarse mentalmente cómo iba a hacer para salir de allí.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Sólo que estoy jodido– Suspiró largo y tendido y recogió sus cosas– ¿No habrá por ahí tirado maquillaje o algo?

–Hay unos pantalones, si le sirve.

Lovino pestañeó con perplejidad. ¿Por qué había unos pantalones en aquella habitación?

–No tendría más que eso.

–Yo puedo darle mi chaleco.

–¿Sin camisa?

–Su vestido recuerda a una, ¿no cree?

El menor mantuvo silencio unos segundos, analizando lo que Antonio había dicho. Observando mejor su propia ropa, comprobó que, efectivamente las mangas del vestido podrían parecer las de una camisa. No igual, mas sí parecidas, y si lo que quería era irse rápido del baile, nadie debería darse totalmente cuenta del engaño.

Ambos comenzaron su plan. Lovino se quitó el vestido y lo arregló como pudo utilizando su puñal. Se vistió con el pantalón de a saber quién, puso las mangas de la camisa improvisada, y el chaleco por encima.

–¿Se ve bien...?

Antonio le retiró la peluca con cuidado y asintió.

–Vuelve a parecer un hombre.

–Ahora necesito unos zapatos...

–Le presto los míos.

–¿Y usted?

–Alguna excusa inventaré.

Lovino se mordió el labio, ansioso, y asintió. Se puso los zapatos de Antonio, los cuales le quedaban algo grandes, y sonrió un poco.

–Gracias.

Fue directamente hasta el músico y lo besó dulcemente un momento. Sin dudarlo más, fue hasta la puerta.

–¡Lovino, espera!

–¿Qué?– Giró algo la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarle.

–Yo no vivo aquí. Vivo en la parte norte de Italia. Usualmente estoy allí, a menos que esté con el grupo de viaje, como en este caso; por si le interesa.

Lovino sonrió y le tendió un lápiz de ojos y una de las hojas que allí tenía. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Antonio escribió su dirección.

–Visíteme, por favor.

–Lo haré.

* * *

 

El camino de vuelta fue muy violento. El cochero, implicado, no supo qué responder a la excusa de "intentaron violarme y lo maté, quedándome con su ropa", y el mozo tampoco le habló más que para preguntar si había ido bien.

¿Y qué iba a responder más que la verdad camuflada? El tal Henrique no había estado en la fiesta, y había estado cerca de matar a quien no debía.

Al menos, sabía cuál era la dirección de Antonio. Sabía que si allí iba, lo encontraría de nuevo, para volver a tener un reencuentro como aquel.

Lo que Lovino no sabía era que no era el único asesino que andaba tras la misma persona, y que no sería el único en confundirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De veras que quería publicar este capítulo antes, pero... tenía que corregirlo, y estaba súper ocupada. ¡Lo que sea! Al fin está aquí.
> 
> Lovino vestido de mujer es incluso más seductor, y a Antonio quizás eso le guste(?). Para mala suerte de éste, volvió a morir. Ooh... Pobre Antonio. Está destinado a morir.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será el capítulo final. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Lazos

Los mismos sueños una y otra vez. Todos tan vívidos, tan reales, tan... cercanos.

Lovino casi podía rozar con los dedos todos aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera había vivido.

Aquellos lugares, aquellos sentimientos, y él. El hombre que solía aparecer en sus sueños, de una forma u otra. Para Lovino, era "él", pues no estaba seguro de qué nombre tenía. Sabía que lo conocía, pero no de qué o de cuándo.

Lejanos, lejanos sueños, siempre volviendo cuando menos se lo esperaba, para recordarle que su subconsciente había creado a su hombre ideal para introducirlo una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

Lovino se aclaró la cara con agua. La temperatura en el exterior era muy elevada y necesitaba refrescarse antes de que le diera un golpe de calor. Era horrible pasarse tantas horas fuera esperando a que alguien se detuviera a llenar el depósito de su coche, en aquella gasolinera en medio de la ciudad donde daba el sol a medio día justo sobre su cogote.

Lovino gruñó al comenzar a escuchar como un idiota no dejaba de tocar el claxon para llamar su atención y así poder pagar. Abrió la puerta del lavabo con fuerza y fue a atender a su cliente, tomando el dinero de forma ruda y poniendo la manguera en el depósito tras esto. No dejó de refunfuñar hasta que vio como el coche se iba. Ahí comenzó a maldecir en voz alta.

Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba Madrid, odiaba el verano y, sobre todas las cosas, odiaba el verano de Madrid mientras era su turno. Aunque lo que más odiaba era que no había tenido sexo en año y medio. Porque no había un trabajo más erótico que trabajador en una gasolinera, sudado como acababa tras una larga y horrible jornada a salario mínimo bajo el sol abrasador que lo deshidrataba más rápido de lo que bebía. Al menos tenía alguna zona de sombra.

Rápido como pudo, se arrimó a aquella zona cubierta.

Había sido mudarse a España, y lo único bueno que había conseguido era no haber muerto de insolación, y eso que donde él había estado viviendo no era precisamente una zona templada.

Estuvo un rato disfrutando de las delicias de una zona cubierta, hasta que otro coche se detuvo. Lovino suspiró y fue hacia el coche, acercándose a paso lento mientras prácticamente arrastraba los pies por el suelo.

Observó al conductor, un tipo con aires refinados, media melena y pelo color dorado, el cual le devolvió la mirada de forma coqueta. Lovino arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia. Al lado del piloto se encontraba un joven todavía más extraño, con pintas de albino por falta de pigmentación en la piel y ojos rojos; y en la parte trasera un joven de ojos verdes y moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ciertamente, le resultaba familiar.

–Hola, querido...~– El conductor ronroneó, erizando el bello de la nuca del ítalo– ¿Qué tal?

–¿Qué más te da? –Extendió la mano, pidiendo el dinero–. Rápido.

El rubio hizo un puchero dramático y le dio un billete. Le había dolido, en el fondo de su corazoncito.

–No pasa nada por ser educado, tío– Dijo el copiloto en tono molesto–. Sólo te preguntó cómo estabas, no qué talla de tampón usas.

Lovino frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para contestar, pero dio media vuelta y se fue. Ya había tenido problemas con clientes esa semana, y no se podía permitir que lo echaran del empleo... de nuevo. Se limitó a hacer su trabajo y le dio el recibo al conductor, quien le volvió a sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada. El chico de atrás seguía observándole. Lovino no sabía si sentirse halagado o preocupado.

El coche se fue y Lovino suspiró con resignación, observándolo mientras recapacitaba en aquel joven tan extraño. Pudo ver como la ventanilla de la parte de atrás se abría y el moreno sacaba la cabeza fuera del vehículo.

–¡Lovinooooo!– Dijo alzando la voz con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas como si se tratara de un megáfono. No tardó mucho en ser empujado hacia el interior del coche.

–¡Ah!

Los recuerdos que habían estado dormidos en su interior le abofetearon con fuerza. Recordó conversaciones, momentos, vidas.

Miró con cierto pánico al coche que se alejaba. Mierda.

–¡Antonio, cabrón! ¡Vuelve!

Sin importar la temperatura de aquel día, Lovino comenzó a correr tras el vehículo como pudo, ignorando estar en medio de la carretera en algunos momentos y que los conductores le llamaran de todo menos cosas bonitas. Derrapó cuando un coche de frente casi pasó sobre los pies, lo que generó mayor cansancio en el cuerpo del joven, quien no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes carreras bajo un sol infernal.

El coche se alejó todavía más, haciendo imposible la captura de éste. Lo único que Lovino consiguió alcanzar a ver fue la matrícula, la cual se memorizó, y acto seguido, anotó en su teléfono. Deseó haberla memorizado correctamente.

"Alguna forma habrá de volver a encontrarlo, y la haré"

* * *

La señora Rocío bebió un poco más de su café, calmada. En todo ese día, nadie había ido a, sintiendo la expresión, darle por culo con alguna queja. Un viernes perfecto para ella, sin duda.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla de recepción y entró en Facebook. Al cabo de un rato, quizás cinco minutos, escuchó un portazo ensordecedor y varias pisadas furiosas hacia ella. Desvió la mirada de la pantalla y observó al joven allí presente, todo sudoroso y agitado, como si acabara de venir corriendo desde Murcia hasta esa oficina.

–Hola, buenas tardes... – Dijo de mala gana la mujer– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

–¡Quiero... denunciar... un robo!– Exhaló el chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se apoyaba como podía al mostrador.

–¿De qué?– ¿De su desodorante o de sus pulmones?

–De mi... coche.

La mujer rodó los ojos con poca profesionalidad.

–De acuerdo. Dígame los datos que sepa.

–Es... azul, y esta es la matrícula– Mostró un papel con lo dicho escrito y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Rocío arrugó la nariz.

–Está bien. Déjeme su DNI.

–A-ah... Sí, claro, claro...

Comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, para sacar su carnet de identidad y entregárselo a la mujer, quien comenzó a buscar en su ordenador sin decir nada más.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio al comprobar que el nombre del propietario del vehículo y el hombre frente a ella no era el mismo. No se parecían en absolutamente nada.

–Señor. El nombre está a un tal "Francis Bonnefoy", no "Lovino Vargas".

–¡Ah! Quizás anoté mal la matrícula y eso. ¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué le vamos a hacer?! La vida sigue.

Con manos ágiles, tomó de nuevo su carnet y salió corriendo de allí, tal y como entró.

Rocío lo miró irse, todavía más confundida que antes. Bueno, no diría nada sobre la gente de esa ciudad. Cada loco con su tema. Además, iba a terminar su turno en menos de quince minutos, y tomarse la molestia de informar le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Lovino cerró la puerta de su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras que lo llevaban al piso superior, donde tenía su habitación. Su hermano, Feliciano, se quedó con las palabras en la boca antes de poder decir siquiera un saludo.

Al cabo de unas horas, el menor de los hermanos comenzó a preocuparse puesto a que Lovino no había asomado su nariz ni para cenar. Con cierto cuidado, llamó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para poder observar el interior de la habitación.

–Ve... _Fratello_ , ¿estás bien?

Lovino lo observó con ojos inyectados en sangre desde su silla. Quizás era una exageración, pero sin duda necesitaba un descanso. No había dejado de leer y ver perfiles en redes sociales. ¿Por qué Francis era un nombre tan común y casi todos se apellidaban igual? Los franceses no tenían originalidad, pensaba Lovino con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué?– Gruñó– Te dije que no entraras en mi habitación– Cogió lo primero que encontró en su mesa y se lo lanzó con saña.

Feliciano se protegió como pudo y se acercó a Lovino a pesar de las amenazas.

–Vee… Lo siento. Pensé que quizás te había pasado algo. No dabas señales de vida…– Dijo con tono de víctima, hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo lo que Lovino estaba haciendo– ¿Estás intentando hacer amigos? Eso está muy bien, Lovi, ve~

–No seas idiota– Cerró el portátil bruscamente para proteger su privacidad. No era necesario que su hermano le recordara que era un ermitaño sin amigos. No, gracias.

–¿Entonces?

Lovino frunció el ceño un poco más. Pensándolo bien, su hermano conocía a bastante gente. Quizás él podría ayudarle en su búsqueda.

–He encontrado a un chico...

Feliciano se rio como una colegiala.

–Así que un chico– Repitió, sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

–Se llama Antonio. Y ahora estoy buscando a su amigo en internet.

Feliciano alzó ambas cejas.

–La historia dio un giro.

–Quiero decir,– Comenzó a mover las manos, tratando de explicarse– si encuentro a su amigo, seguramente dé con la cuenta de Antonio.

El hermano menor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Y no sería más fácil buscar la cuenta del chico que te interesa?

–¿Tienes la menor idea de cuantos Antonio pueden haber en todo el mundo? Prefiero pegarme un tiro en el pie. Al menos sé el apellido del otro.

–¿Cómo se llama?– Preguntó, curioso.

–Francis Bonnefoy. Era un pervertido rarito.

–¿Lo viste por aquí?

–Como si yo saliera de viaje.

–¿Rubio?

–Sí.

–¿Ojos azules?

–¿Conoces a algún rubio sin ojos azules?

Feliciano se detuvo a pensar.

–¿Media melena y barba de una semana?

–... Me estás asustando.

Feliciano tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar en su galería, para mostrarle una imagen al sorprendido Lovino. El francés salía con el otro que había estado en el coche.

–Es amigo del hermano de Lud.

El hermano mayor pestañeó, perplejo.

–Feliciano.

–¿Ve?

–Gracias.

Feliciano sonrió, orgulloso.

–¿Conoces a Antonio por algún casual?– Lovino preguntó.

–¿Debería?

El mayor suspiró largo y tendido.

–Pues me ayudaría. Aunque algo es algo... ¿Tienes el número del Francis ese?

–No, pero sí el de Gilbert.

–¿Quién?

–El hermano de Ludwig, Lovino. Sale en la foto.

Lovino emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

–Lo que sea. Al menos él conocerá a Antonio...

Feliciano le sonrió y tomó el teléfono de Lovino para anotar el nuevo contacto.

–Gracias...– El mayor gruñó, tomando de vuelta su móvil.

–De nada~–Abrazó a su hermano, el cual se dejó.

–¿Puedo estar solo en mi habitación de nuevo...?

–Ah, ve. Claro, claro. Tienes pizza en el horno para cenar.

Lovino asintió y buscó el contacto del tal Gilbert mientras Feliciano se levantaba y abandonaba el cuarto. No dudó un momento en mandarle un mensaje donde le "pedía" que le hablara sobre el chico moreno que estaba con él en el coche.

Bueno, eso podía sonar bastante raro. Añadió una pequeña explicación de cómo había conseguido el número y esperó hasta que recibiera la respuesta.

* * *

Lovino apoyó su rostro contra la mesa de la cocina, frustrado. Llevaba cinco horas esperando, y el muy alemán no le había respondido. Cinco. Gilbert llevaba sin conectarse medio día. ¿Acaso era posible eso de no ser adicto al móvil? Quizás había muerto en un accidente junto a Antonio.

No sería la primera vez que éste moría atropellado. Tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando había presenciado como en el siglo diecinueve, un carruaje había pasado sobre Antonio antes que el joven pudiera siquiera alcanzar a Lovino.

Ahora que se detenía a recordar... Apenas tenía recuerdos nítidos de todo aquello, pero sí había algunos, mayormente las muertes del español. Porque había habido varias. Gladiadores, flechas en el cuello, envenenado por el mismo Lovino (accidentalmente), asesinado de nuevo, atropellado, disparado...

Lovino agarró la mesa con sus manos y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué pasaría sí al conocerlo, moría? Había altas posibilidades a que aquello ocurriera. Casi prefería no recordar todo eso y sólo quedarse con las partes buenas, que alguna había...

Se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo aquello y centrarse.

Seguía sin recibir contestación por parte del alemán a pesar del transcurso de las horas. Le molestaba mucho. Eran las 5 de la mañana y no había sido capaz de dormir por la impaciencia y ansiedad que tenía. Necesitaba saber sobre Antonio. Había estado siglos buscándole, y no le iba a perder el rastro sólo porque un idiota decidiera no responder.

Terminó por quedarse dormido sobre la cama, sentado con la nuca apoyada en el cabecero. Tuvo que desentumecer su cuello por unos minutos mientras se quejaba de molestia y dolor.

Revisó el reloj, comprobando que tenía una hora antes de irse al trabajo. Antes de nada, recogió el móvil del suelo, el cual se había caído en uno de los movimientos de Lovino mientras éste dormía, y vio sus mensajes.

No había respuesta.

Joder, la sangre ya no le hervía: se calcinaba. Estaba tan molesto por haber pasado la noche en vela para obtener absolutamente nada. Lo que más le repateaba era ver que Gilbert se había conectado en algún momento de la madrugada, y ni se había molestado en revisar el mensaje.

Se duchó con pocas ganas y escogió ropa para el trabajo. Antes de irse, dejó una nota en la puerta de su hermano, pidiendo expresamente el ir a casa de los alemanes esa misma tarde. Tenía que, por lo menos, intentarlo. Sabía que su forma de actuar era infantil y en parte neurótica, pero necesitaba hablar con Antonio y poder aclarar todo lo que sentía. Porque eran sentimientos tan fuertes que apenas lo dejaban respirar.

Y hablando de no ser capaz de respirar, ese calor lo estaba sofocando. Además de la ansiedad, calor. Sus razones para transpirar iban en aumento cuando vio cierto coche acercarse. El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir que era el mismo. Quizás el francés ese o el Gilbert aquel estarían ahí.

Se acercó paso raudo hacia el vehículo y observó al conductor. Parecía que la diosa fortuna le había sonreído por primera vez en el día cuando reconoció al gabacho, con esa mala barba y el pelo recogido en una corta cola de caballo.

–¡Tú!– Lovino acusó, señalando con el dedo.

El rubio alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Me imaginé que _Monsieur_ gruñón estaría aquí.

Lovino revisó en los asientos traseros, pero no había nadie más.

–¿Me buscabas? ¿O venías a repostar?

–Venía a hacer de Celestina– Se mofó, sonriendo como ya había hecho anteriormente–. Mientras hablamos, puedes recargar el depósito. Ayer fue un recorrido muuuuy largo…

El italiano decidió tirar su dignidad por la ventana, figuradamente, y fue a hacer lo encomendado.

–¿Conoces a Antonio?– Preguntó el desconocido, asomándose un poco por la ventanilla.

–Creo que sí– Respondió–. ¿Por qué? ¿Pregunta por mí?

Una chispa de esperanza se encendió en el corazón del muchacho.

–Dijo que quería hablar contigo. Fue un suplicio en el trayecto hacia su casa, si tú supieras...

–Quiero su dirección– Lovino soltó de pronto, sus ojos clavados en los de Francis.

Éste pestañeó con cierta perplejidad ante tal petición.

–Tenía pensado darte su número.

–Quiero su dirección– Repitió–. No puedo hablar de la misma forma utilizando un móvil.

–Espero que no planees hacer algo raro– Le sonrió un poco y tomó un pedazo de etiqueta donde escribió lo pedido–. Aunque he de advertirte que vive bastante lejos.

–¿En dónde?

–Santander.

Lovino tomó el papel y leyó la dirección con curiosidad.

–¿Eso no es un Banco o algo así?

Francis se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

–Es una ciudad que hay en Cantabria.

El ítalo permaneció unos segundos repasando la poca geografía que había dado del país, para recordar. Cantabria… estaba al norte del país.

–¡No me fastidies!– Lovino se quejó prácticamente como un niño, molesto–. ¿Cómo llego allí?

–¿En coche?

–No tengo.

Francis entrecerró los ojos por la ironía de la situación, pero no dijo más al respecto.

–Hay trenes que puedes enlazar.

Lovino asintió.

–Gracias– Le costó decir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaba agradecido, realmente agradecido.

El gabacho le sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida, para arrancar el coche e irse.

* * *

Feliciano bostezó con pereza mientras caminaba hacia casa. Vio a Lovino salir a toda prisa, cargando una pequeña mochila a la espalda. Prácticamente había derrapado al tomar la primera curva.

–Ve… _Fratello_. ¿Qué pasa?

Su hermano mayor alzó las cejas al encontrárselo y miró hacia ambos lados.

–Me marcho a Cantabria.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué harías algo así?– Mostró un puchero, algo triste por aquella noticia.

–No te alarmes. Es sólo por hoy. Antonio vive allí y tengo que ir a hablar con él.

–Ve… ¿No hay una manera más sencilla para hablar con él?

–Sí, pero no una satisfactoria.

Feliciano inclinó la cabeza un poco.

–¿Y por qué ir allí tan repentinamente?

–Tengo que hacerlo.

Feliciano dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, alarmado.

–¿ "Tienes"? ¿Alguien te está extorsionando?

–No, imbécil. Quiero ir. Es sólo que llevo queriendo verle durante mucho tiempo.

–Pero si te enteraste de su existencia ayer…

–¡Es demasiado complicado para explicártelo, Feliciano!– Retomó su caminata– Nos vemos mañana.

–Ve… _Ciao_ …?

* * *

Lovino observó su propio reflejo en la ventanilla del tren, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Por supuesto que no. Estaba recorriendo medio país, casi seis horas de viaje, para ver a una persona que no conocía.

Bueno. Ciertamente, sí la conocía, pero todo era demasiado complicado como para razonarlo.

Y ahí estaba él, embarcándose en su pequeña aventura con un hombre a su lado que debía medir dos metros y medio y ocupaba casi la mitad del asiento contiguo. Lovino apenas podía moverse más que para revisar su teléfono móvil y lanzar miradas furtivas de reojo.

Dejando de lado que su mejilla prácticamente estaba contra el cristal, el viaje no fue tan malo. Se hizo largo, aunque Lovino necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar cualquier atisbo de recuerdo.

Antes de poder notarlo, había llegado al primer trasbordo.

El segundo viaje lo hizo acompañado de una señora la cual no parecía muy interesada en entablar conversación, por suerte para éste.

Lovino frunció el ceño debido a sus cavilaciones. ¿Y si Antonio no quería verlo? Eso no tenía sentido, Francis le había dicho que no había parado de hablar de él. ¿Pero y si en lugar de Lovino dijo "Cretino"? ¿Y si lo que había dicho era de todo menos algo agradable?

No, se estaba poniendo en lo peor, sin duda.

Bajó del tren en su destino y comprobó cuán lejos se encontraba la casa del joven. Por suerte para Lovino, la segunda vez en ese día, no era realmente lejos.

Admiró en silencio la ciudad. Era bastante diferente a Madrid. Mucho más pequeña, silenciosa y verde. No parecía un sitio desagradable, y casi podía notar el olor a salinidad debido a lo cercana que se encontraba la costa.

Dedicó su tiempo a vagar por la desconocida ciudad mientras seguía las indicaciones de internet por dónde debía ir para llegar a su destino. Aunque cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado. Sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo.

Se detuvo frente la fachada de un edificio del montón, a diferencia de que allí vivía Antonio. Revisó el número del apartamento donde Antonio residía y llamó al timbre. Al no obtener respuesta en un minuto, volvió a llamar.

Lovino frunció el ceño cuando a la tercera tampoco consiguió que Antonio contestara. Seguramente éste debía de estar fuera, dios sabe haciendo qué.

Se sentó en la entrada y esperó a que algo pasara, como había hecho anteriormente.

–¿¡Lovino!?

El mencionado dejó de prestar atención al teléfono móvil y miró a quien le había llamado. Antonio lo observó de vuelta desde el otro lado de la acera, sujetando varias bolsas de supermercado las cuales seguramente estaban llenas de comestibles.

Lovino se levantó prácticamente al momento.

–¡Espera! Voy ahora– Antonio dijo, acercándose.

–¡No!

El español se detuvo al momento, confuso.

–¿No?

Lovino se mordió el labio. Eso había sido algo raro, ¿pero qué pasaría si un coche o algo lo atropellaba? Sabiendo la suerte que éste había tenido en vidas pasadas, seguro que pasaba.

–Bueno... Puedes venir, pero ten cuidado al cruzar.

Antonio prefirió no preguntar y se acercó hasta estar frente a Lovino.

El italiano lo observó mejor. Era como en sus recuerdos. Moreno, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, y una sonrisa radiante que podría iluminar los días más nublados, una sonrisa que no se borró siquiera cuando Antonio se inclinó para besarlo sin miramientos.

Lovino lo rodeó con sus brazos, anhelando aquel tacto y calor que mucho atrás había sentido. El mayor le acarició el pelo con aprecio y se movió lo suficiente como para apoyar sus frentes juntas, mientras su mano se deslizaba y agarraba la otra con gentileza.

–No pensé que vendrías...– Antonio susurró, acariciando con su pulgar la palma de Lovino.

–Tuviste suerte que había forma de venir...

Antonio se rio en voz baja, no queriendo romper el momento.

–Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje. Francis me dijo que iba a hablar contigo.

–Prefería esto...– Se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos– ¿Algún problema?

–Claro que no.

Lovino sonrió de lado, consiguiendo que Antonio le besara el pequeño hoyuelo que se había formado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí?– El español preguntó, liberando a su compañero.

–Ni idea. Una hora, quizás.

–¡¿Una hora?! Ay... Si hubieras avisado, no habría salido de casa hoy.

–Si hubiera avisado, no habría sido una sorpresa, idiota.

Antonio se rio de nuevo y fue a abrir la puerta del portal.

–Vamos al interior. Prepararé algo para cenar, ¿vale? Creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar sobre muchas cosas.

Lovino asintió y fue a coger un par de bolsas de la compra para ayudar así al otro. Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, aunque el ambiente era muy relajado.

Lovino no podía creerse que hubiera sido tan sencillo. Tenía que haber un truco o algo. Quizás ese no era Antonio, sino su hermano. Aunque quizás en esta vida él no tenía un hermano. ¿Y si en esa vida no había un Antonio y todo había sido una mentira?

–¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó el otro– Te noto algo angustiado.

–Es sólo que le doy vueltas a muchas cosas.

Antonio sonrió radiante y fue dentro de su apartamento, dejando pasar a Lovino antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Esta es mi humilde morada– Abrió los brazos para darle algo de ímpetu–. Siéntete como en casa. La sala está a la derecha, y el baño al fondo.

Vio como Antonio llevaba las bolsas a la cocina tarareando, así como echó una rápida ojeada al piso.

No era muy grande, pero estaba bastante limpio y ordenado. El papel de pared de la entrada estaba algo gastado, aunque era lo único antiguo que podía verse a simple vista.

–Bueno, Lovino– Antonio detuvo su tarea de reponer la nevera por un momento–. Cuéntame algo sobre estos años. ¿Cuál es tu edad?

–Veintitrés.

–Curioso. La última vez creo que tenías veintitrés también.

Lovino cerró los ojos y se sujetó la frente, pensando.

–¿Sí? Espera, ¿eso significa que recuerdas lo que pasó?

–En su mayoría, podría decir– Volvió a guardar algunas cosas más–. Al parecer soy quien suele recordar.

Lovino se sonrojó un poco. Eso significaba que recordaba muchas cosas que él no.

–¿Y tú, Antonio?

–¿Mi edad? Veinticinco. Ahora mismo trabajo en un colegio de esta ciudad. Enseño música como clase extraescolar.

–¿Música?– Sonrió, conmovido. Recordaba algo acerca de las aficiones de Antonio, tiempo atrás.

–Siempre me ha gustado. Quise hacer un grupo, ¡y lo conseguí! –Alzó su puño con aire victorioso– Pero no fue especialmente bien. En resumen, decidí hacerme profesor. Y sinceramente no me arrepiento.

Lovino se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano.

–Eso suena bonito.

–Me encanta lo que hago, para sorpresa de muchos– Hizo una pequeña pausa–. Tú trabajas en la gasolinera, ¿verdad?

–Sí... Mañana debería estar allí. A no ser que por alguna razón me encuentre enfermo.

–Sería una lástima.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, donde podían decir exactamente lo que pensaban sin necesidad de palabras. Una sensación de confianza que llenaba el vacío en Lovino.

–¿Vives en Madrid?

–Sí. Tuve que irme de Italia.

–Ya veo...

–¿Qué hacías allí, por cierto?

–Mis amigos me invitaron a pasar unos días con ellos. ¿Quieres un café o un té?

–Café.

Antonio sonrió y fue a coger dos tazas.

–Llevo viviendo aquí desde que nací, pero conocí a mis mejores amigos en la universalidad. Ahora apenas podemos quedar.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Qué has hecho estos años?

Lovino apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas palmas de las manos y frunció un poco el ceño.

–No mucho. Terminé los estudios obligatorios y comencé a trabajar en varios oficios distintos. Luego me vine Madrid y conseguí un par de trabajos más, hasta quedarme con este.

–Suena interesante. ¿Qué clase de trabajos?

–Ya sabes... Repartidor, camarero, dependiente... Aunque parece que los trabajos de cara al público no son lo mío.

Antonio rio.

–Me pregunto la razón.

Lovino agarró una uva del cuenco de la fruta y se la lanzó.

–¡Ay, Lovi!– Se quejó– Que mala uva tienes.

Recibió otro lanzamiento al hombro.

–Vale, vale. No más chistes malos –Agarró la taza llena de café y se la entregó a Lovino, quien la aceptó de buen grado.

–Vamos al tema principal de esta conversación– Lovino lo miró directamente a los ojos–. ¿Te has casado en estos años? ¿O tienes pareja?

–Lovi... ¿Crees que te habría besado si estuviera con alguien más?

–Bueno, podría ser. Quizás salías con esa persona pero al verme a mí quisiste probar... Como soy parte de un recuerdo, no sería tan raro.

–Me duele que me creas capaz de engañar a alguien. Nunca haría algo así...

–¿Ni siquiera por mí?

Antonio le tendió el azucarero.

–No. Te explicaría la situación y entonces rompería con la otra persona. Sigue siendo cruel, pero no es lo mismo.

Lovino sonrió un poco y añadió algo de azúcar en su café. Agitó lentamente la cucharilla en círculos y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

–¿Y cómo te ha ido en el amor?

El chico de encogió de hombros.

–Diría que como a todos. He salido con algunas personas, pero nada muy duradero. La relación más larga que tuve fue de casi dos años.

–¿Te parece poco? Yo salí con un alguien por cinco meses y me pareció demasiado– Probó el café con la punta de los labios, no queriendo quemarse.

–¿Has salido con algún chico?– Antonio preguntó, llenando su propia taza con café para añadirle algo de leche y azúcar.

–No sé qué respuesta esperas.

–Bueno... Era curiosidad.

Lovino bebió un poco y sonrió con cierta malicia.

–Entiendo. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

–Soy gay, Lovi. Obviamente– Se rio y se sentó frente al ítalo.

–¿Sí? Creía que eras bisexual.

–Que yo sepa, no.

Lovino trató de hurgar en sus recuerdos.

–Lo recordaba así.

–No sé si todo es exactamente igual en nosotros. Yo recuerdo que decías que eras heterosexual, después homosexual. Aunque creo que eso es debido a otras razones que procedían del contexto histórico– Le sonrió y bebió un poco de la taza.

–Ya, bueno... Digamos que no tenía ganas de morir. Realmente recuerdas mucho.

–La verdad es que sí. Me sorprende, y todavía no puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero en cierta medida me alegra no haber olvidado totalmente otras vidas que compartir contigo.

Lovino se sonrojó poco a poco, tomando una tonalidad carmesí. Ocultó el tono cubriéndose un poco con la taza, tratando de aparentar que iba a beber. Su tripa hizo un sonido largo y vibrante, indicando que deseaba comer.

–¡Oh, mierda!– Antonio se levantó del asiento– Con la conversación se me olvidó que iba a cocinar algo. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Normal, después del viaje largo que has hecho...

Lovino se acordó de su madre con aquellos comentarios. O quizás su abuela.

–No te preocupes.

Antonio le sonrió de lado y fue a buscar en la nevera.

–Podemos intentar preparar una pizza con algunos ingredientes que he comprado.

–No suena mal.

–¿Tendré un italiano que me enseñe preparar pizza?

–Te sorprendería la habilidad que tengo en las manos– Lovino comentó en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos y con una mueca un poco descarada. Consiguió arrebatar un sonrojo a Antonio.

–Bueno es saberlo.

Lovino fue a pesar los ingredientes para la masa mientras Antonio se dedicaba a preparar la salsa de tomate, puesto a que Lovino le había prohibido utilizar salsa de bote.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el italiano había esparcido harina sobre la encimera para estirar la masa. Antonio se acercó y sonrió al verle trabajar.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Que va. Esto lo habré hecho mil veces.

–¿Te gusta la cocina?

Lovino se detuvo un momento, dudando qué responder. Sería una tontería mentir.

–La verdad es que mucho. Pensé en hacer un curso, pero preferí no arriesgarme.

–¿Arriesgarte a qué?

–A no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Mi hermano es genial en la cocina, y si yo quisiera siquiera compararme, no haría más que deprimirme.

Antonio puso su mano sobre la del menor y la acarició.

–Eso no tiene que ver, Lovino. Cada uno es bueno cuanto más aprenda y practique. Yo era horrible con la guitarra, sin talento innato y casi arrítmico. Pero eso no me detuvo– Sonrió un poco y miró al otro–. Que no seas el mejor al comienzo no tiene que frenarte.

Lovino apartó el rostro y comenzó a estirar y amasar.

–Supongo...

El español se inclinó un poco para besarlo en la sien de forma afectuosa. Era extraño, el hecho de que eran prácticamente desconocidos pero se sentían tan cómodos juntos. Lovino se giró, presionando sus labios en un beso que Antonio no se esperaba.

–No me creo que te acabe de conocer y ya me estés dando consejos– Lovino bromeó, continuando con lo suyo.

–Hace siglos que me conoces. Además, no querría que te privaras de algo que te gusta por eso.

–Ya, ya– Hizo rodar la masa–. Eso suena a mi monólogo interno cuando descubrí que me gustan los hombres.

Antonio comenzó a reírse y Lovino dejó lo que hacía dentro de un bol, cubierto con un paño.

–Y ahora tenemos que esperar una hora aproximadamente.

Lovino fue a lavarse las manos y a secarlas con un poco de papel de cocina.

–Ya veo...–Antonio dijo, mirando al menor con algo de curiosidad.

Lovino jugó con sus dedos, no seguro de lo que podría decir. Una hora era bastante tiempo.

–¿Quieres...?–El español comenzó a hablar– ¿Quieres ver el resto del apartamento?

–Llevo meses sin tener sexo.

–Vamos a mi habitación.

Antonio agarró la mano de Lovino y lo guio por el piso, hasta abrir la puerta de su cuarto. El menor miró la habitación por encima, hasta que detuvo su mirada sobre su compañero. Se preguntó cómo sería sin ropa. Su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse como una llama y ni habían empezado.

Antonio siguió caminando hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, atrayendo al ítalo con él. Lovino no dudó mucho y apoyó sus rodillas a ambos lados del moreno, sentándose sobre sus piernas con un poco de vergüenza.

Antonio lo rodeó con los brazos, agarrando su cintura, y lo besó. Lamió la comisura de los labios de Lovino y éste abrió su boca para dar la bienvenida a la lengua de Antonio. El beso comenzó calmado, explorando y tentando, hasta que el ítalo decidió ser partícipe e incrementarlo.

Las manos del mayor se introdujeron bajo la camiseta de Lovino para acariciarle la espalda y los costados, luego el estómago. Algo dentro de Lovino se sacudió y le hizo sentir cosquillas debajo del ombligo. Sus dedos se enredaron con los suaves rizos de Antonio para jugar con ellos.

Antonio detuvo el beso para comenzar a depositar varios sobre la mejilla, barbilla y cuello de Lovino, el cual no se quejó y soltó un suave suspiro. Sentía que hacía siglos que no compartía algo como aquello. Decidió apartarse un poco para poder quitarse la camiseta de un movimiento y arrojarla a una esquina de la habitación. Antonio lo observó, cada movimiento que éste realizaba, y admiró su cuerpo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera. Decidió imitar a su compañero y quitarse la parte de arriba. Inclinó su cálido cuerpo contra el del menor y comenzó a tocarle la piel.

–Eres muy atractivo– Antonio susurró, subiendo sus manos hasta el pecho del ítalo. Lo acarició y apreció como Lovino reaccionaba cada vez que sus dedos rozaban sus pezones.

El italiano se ruborizó un poco ante aquel comentario. No se consideraba realmente atractivo. Quizás, hacía unos años, había tenido mejor aspecto. Ahora que trabajaba, apenas tenía tiempo para hacer algo, y eso había afectado a su peso... Aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido una persona especialmente activa antes de aquello.

–Podría pasarme el día mirándote– Antonio añadió, pellizcando con cuidado en aquella zona sensible del pecho de Lovino.

El ítalo se quejó por lo bajo, complacido.

–Cursi...

–Dice el que tomó el primer tren que pudo para verme– Antonio ronroneó, para comenzar a besarle en el cuello y clavícula–. Eres un romántico en el fondo, ¿verdad?

Lovino vio hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar lo que aquellas dulces palabras le hacían. El mayor, no obstante, agarró una de sus manos con delicadeza y la besó. Fue subiendo, deslizando sus húmedos y suaves labios sobre la desnuda piel de Lovino. Se detuvo al llegar a la altura del pecho, para comenzar a lamer uno de sus pezones.

–Ah... Hm...– Lovino cerró los ojos un momento y bajó sus manos hacia el abdomen del otro. Parecía ejercitado, a diferencia de él. Se mordió el labio con cierta impaciencia y movió su cadera contra la de Antonio, consiguiendo una queja acompañada de un suspiro.

El español lo sujetó de la cintura y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con Lovino sobre su pecho. Descendió por la espalda de éste hasta notar su culo. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos traseros y lo sujetó. Lovino se limitó a cerrar el puño en el pelo de Antonio y a besarlo con ganas. Cada caricia y beso lo excitaba más, haciendo que comenzara a frotar su cadera contra la de Antonio. No se sentía mucho, pero era agradable. El español acompañó aquellos movimientos mientras agarraba aquellos glúteos con ambas manos.

Lovino soltó un gemido en voz baja y dedicó la mirada a su compañero. Antonio le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él.

Eso fue el detonante de Lovino. Este se apartó del mayor y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, cada vez más y más cerca del pantalón de Antonio. Lo desabotonó sin miramientos y lo bajó un poco, y un poco más. Su ropa interior lo siguió, mostrando la erección del español. Lovino se lamió los labios, impaciente. Observó a Antonio, el cual se había incorporado un poco para poder devolverle la mirada, y le mostró la lengua, abriendo su boca un poco de paso. Pudo apreciar como el otro se agitaba y tragaba saliva. Perfecto.

Sus labios se posaron sobre el pene de Antonio y lo besó, usando su lengua para rozar la piel. Se desplazó un poco, subiendo, y repitió el acto. Humedeció la zona con saliva mientras su boca recorría superficialmente lo largo del mayor. Continuó jugando un poco más, hasta que decidió abrir la boca lo suficiente para introducir el glande en su interior, lamiendo la parte inferior de éste. Su cabeza bombeó un par de veces, aunque no llegó a moverse demasiado. Sólo planeaba tentar al comienzo, consiguiendo saborear un poco de líquido preseminal.

Eso le indicó que iba por el buen camino. Separó sus labios un poco más y metió más de la erección, comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, cada vez tomando más de Antonio. Pudo escucharlo jadear varias veces, acompañado de algún suspiro y su nombre en susurro. Lovino comenzaba morirse de impaciencia, pero le gustaba tener el pene de Antonio rozando su paladar cada vez que embestía contra la pelvis de éste.

Antonio alargó el brazo y sujetó la cabeza del ítalo para ayudarlo un poco con los movimientos, consiguiendo que Lovino bajara incluso más, lo que parecía satisfacer al menor en cierta forma.

Unos cuantos bombeos después, Lovino se separó, liberando la erección con un sonido húmedo al desprender sus labios de ella.

–Dios...– Antonio susurró, apartando el cabello de su rostro sudado.

Lovino sonrió un poco y terminó dando una lamida de abajo a arriba. Después se apartó y desabotonó sus propios pantalones.

Antonio lo aferró de la cintura y lo tumbó sobre la cama, para posicionarse esta vez sobre él. Lovino movió las piernas, atrapadas entre las de Antonio, el cual tiró hacia abajo los pantalones de éste, deshaciéndose de ellos al arrojarlos fuera del colchón. Acarició con la palma de la mano todo el muslo de Lovino, el cual entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. El español terminó de quitarse sus prendas y se tumbó sobre su compañero, esta vez piel con piel.

Lovino posó sus piernas sobre los muslos de Antonio, ahora separadas al tener al mayor entre estas, y pasó su mano sobre su espalda, clavando con suavidad sus uñas.

–Espero que tengas condones– Lovino dijo, para detener su mano en el pelo de Antonio.

–¿Por quién me tomas?

–Por un despistado.

El español se rio en voz baja y lo besó, dulce esta vez.

–Tengo, al igual que lubricante.

Lovino sonrió de lado y liberó a Antonio cuando éste se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas para rebuscar en su cajón. El ítalo lo comió con la mirada. Cuerpo perfecto, cara perfecta, personalidad perfecta. ¿Cómo era humanamente posible que aquel semidiós estuviera soltero? Se pinchó el muslo para comprobar que no era un sueño.

–Tengo dos tipos de preservativo– Antonio dijo, mostrándole las cajas a Lovino como si fuera algo importante–. ¿Cuál prefieres?

–No me importa– Mintió.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y sacó uno (para alegría de Lovino, los que él quería) y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Luego abrió el bote de lubricante y echó un poco sobre sus dedos. El menor separó sus piernas un poco más y dejó que le elevara una un poco. Antonio frotó sus dedos para templar el líquido, y luego los movió sobre la entrada de Lovino. Sus dedos hicieron círculos alrededor para intentar estimular un poco la zona, además de dar suaves toques sobre esta.

Comenzó a introducir la punta de un dígito con cuidado, poco a poco mientras sentía como el interior se acostumbraba a la intromisión. Lovino meció su cintura, pidiendo más.

–Impaciente– Antonio le sonrió con algo de malicia, mientras su segundo dedo iba al interior del menor.

Lovino aferró la almohada con sus uñas y soltó un gemido grave y húmedo. Se sentía muy bien, sobre todo cuando Antonio separaba los dedos un poco para estirar la zona, o cuando rozaba su próstata. Podía sentir como Antonio los movía en su interior, así como entraban y salían a veces para simular la penetración.

–¿Añado un dedo más?– Antonio preguntó, acariciando la cara interior del muslo de Lovino.

–Sí... No. No sé– Cerró los ojos y movió su cadera–. ¿Suficiente paciencia como para aguantar otro rato?

El español sonrió un poco y presionó el tercer dedo contra la entrada, yendo hacia el interior con más dificultad. Lovino se mordió el labio y ahogó una palabrota.

–¿Duele?

Lovino lo juzgó con la mirada.

–¿Tú que crees?

Antonio dudó en si responder, pero había sido retórico. Se limitó a mover su muñeca y mano cada vez más, y a lubricar la zona. Lovino no tardó mucho en comenzar a jadear cuando se había acostumbrado. El mayor supuso que eso era una señal y retiró sus dedos.

Con manos algo temblorosas, Antonio abrió el condón, para colocárselo mientras miraba a Lovino de reojo. El ítalo le devolvió la mirada, sonrojándose algo más al pensar en lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Y así ocurrió cuando Antonio se posicionó sobre él, medio inclinado pero de rodillas en el colchón. Puso uno de los cojines de la cama bajo el trasero de Lovino y le sujetó las piernas, enlazándolas alrededor de su cintura. Se inclinó y su mano agarró en el cabecero. Así movió su cintura para cargar contra él, entrando poco a poco aunque no deteniéndose pues el menor no se quejaba.

Lovino soltó una bocanada de aire y gimió debido a un poco de dolor. Extendió su mano al abdomen de Antonio y lo acaricio como pudo, tocando la tersa piel y notando los músculos flexionarse al empujar la erección contra su interior. Antonio notó a Lovino pensativo y le sonrió.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre fuera siquiera real? ¿¡Cómo le había rechazado en el pasado!? Algo malo tenía que haber, cualquier cosa... Quizás le había mentido en algo.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y a tensar su cuerpo inconscientemente. Antonio lo miró a los ojos, preocupado, y lo besó por el cuello.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Preguntó en un susurro– ¿Te duele mucho?

Lovino negó con la cabeza. No podía explicarle tan fácilmente que creía que no podía ser verdad, que nunca había sido una persona afortunada, y ahora aquello. Haberse encontrado al hombre con el que había estado soñando durante años y encontrarse en una situación como aquella le hacía desconfiar. Un poco, no mucho, pero algo en él le decía que no podía ser tan fácil.

–Un poco...– Dijo en voz baja. No se había detenido a analizar todo lo que estaba pasando hasta aquel momento. Había ocurrido tan deprisa.

–Intenta relajarte– Antonio pidió, introduciendo parte de la oreja de Lovino en su boca. Lamió y besó la zona, excitando todavía más al otro cada vez que escuchaba la respiración pesada de éste tan cerca.

–Ya...

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato. Antonio acariciando el cuerpo y rostro de Lovino, así como permaneciendo sin moverse mientras besaba diferentes zonas para descubrir cuál podría ser una favorita. Poco a poco, Lovino decidió calmarse y pensar más tarde. El español era demasiado persuasivo como para echarse atrás. Separó más las piernas y balanceó la cadera por iniciativa propia.

–Muévete– Le pidió, estirando los brazos para poder agarrar el cabecero.

Antonio no dudó más y comenzó sus embestidas, suaves al principio, aunque bastante profundas. Lovino gimió, sintiendo los masculinos movimientos que Antonio hacía al cargar contra su cuerpo, con un ritmo pausado y sensual. El español cargaba varias veces y rodaba su cadera, permitiendo a Lovino sentir cada centímetro de Antonio lamerle el interior y presionar contra sus puntos débiles. No podía evitar arquear un poco la espalda cuando una descarga de placer le recorría el cuerpo.

El español se inclinó sobre él y lo besó profundamente, utilizando su lengua para explorar y jugar con la lengua contraria. Lovino devolvió el beso, excitado debido a todo aquello, consiguiendo que Antonio cambiara su ritmo a uno más dinámico e intenso.

Lovino no iba a reconocerlo, pero la sensación era increíble. No era una fácil de explicar, pero al fin lo había conseguido, y se sentía tan bien…

Arqueó su espalda un poco más, intentando que Antonio acertara de nuevo en su próstata.

–Déjame ir arriba…– Lovino pidió entre jadeos, agarrando la nuca de Antonio para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Antonio se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba y asintió. Se separó del menor y se tumbó a su lado. Lovino no dudó más y se sentó con cuidado sobre él.

Comenzó a mover su cadera, buscando el movimiento adecuado, y lo repitió varias veces mientras se movía cada vez más rápido y torpe cuando el placer comenzaba a nublarle el sentido. Descansó ambas manos en la almohada, dejando la cabeza del español entre ambas. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para besarlo, y Antonio lo sujetó cerca. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la cintura del menor, la otra sobre en su espalda. Ambos siguieron el ritmo del otro, mientras su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más.

Lovino se enderezó y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Antonio para mantenerse más erguido mientras sentía cada movimiento. Agarró su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse para deleite del español.

–Eres tan sexi– Antonio ronroneó, sonriendo de lado mientras lo observaba.

El menor cerró los ojos, cerca del final.

–Cierra la boca…

Exhaló en voz alta y llegó al clímax entre gemidos. Antonio agarró su cadera y lo embistió varias veces mientras Lovino permanecía con la sensación neblinosa y placentera, terminando él también.

El ítalo aflojó sus brazos, inclinándose hacia su pareja, cansado. Permanecieron un rato de esa forma, tratando de tomar el aire que les faltaba, hasta que Antonio lo acercó hacia él para abrazarlo con cariño. Lovino le gruñó un poco, aunque no se resistió y dejó que le besara la coronilla.

–La masa, Antonio…– Dijo, mientras los brazos del otro lo apretaban como a un peluche.

–Lo sé, lo sé– Volvió a besarlo–. Es sólo que no me puedo creer la suerte que he tenido al encontrarte de nuevo.

Lovino se ruborizó, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía un poquito.

Lo que había sentido él respecto a su fortuna al encontrar a Antonio, ¿quizás éste pensaba lo mismo desde su punto de vista? Ambos se habían estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Se sintió algo culpable por desconfiar.

–Si no te importa– Antonio empezó a decir, liberándolo de su agarre–. Voy a darme una ducha– Hizo un gesto señalando a su pecho, manchado debido a Lovino–. ¿Puedes terminar las pizzas mientras? Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial.

Lo besó en la frente, recogió su ropa y se fue de la habitación. Lovino lo observó y sonrió.

* * *

Antonio asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

–Algo huele muy bien.

Lovino le lanzó una aceituna desde la encimera.

–Al fin apareces. Pensé que estabas disfrutando de un rato a solas.

El español se rio y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

–Lo siento.

–No importa– Le sonrió de lado y señaló con su cabeza la pizza que aún no había metido en el horno–. Esta es la tuya. Si quieres algo más, dímero o ponlo tú mismo.

Antonio atrapó su cadera, rodeándola con los brazos.

–Así está perfecta.

–Ni siquiera la has visto, idiota.

–¿Lleva tomate?

–Sí.

–¿Queso? ¿Orégano?

–Sí.

–Perfecta, como he dicho.

Lovino se rio un poco y le pinchó la mejilla.

–Que tonto eres.

El español sonrió y fue a revisar el horno.

–Oye, Lovi. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lovino se comió una aceituna y alzó los hombros.

–Ya lo estás haciendo.

–Bueno. Dos preguntas.

El menor sonrió y asintió.

–¿Podré visitarte en Madrid?– Antonio preguntó, quizás algo decaído de pronto.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente. Si no quisiera verte más, no me habría tomado la molestia de venir aquí.

–Ya, bueno– Frotó su brazo con cierta inseguridad–. Lo decía por el pasado. A veces parecías interesado, luego te apartabas… Eso es lo que recuerdo, y no querría que volviera a pasar, Lovino. No quiero volver a pasar por esa sensación. No estoy seguro de lo que nos une, pero cada vez que te vas y no vuelves, o me rechazas de cualquier forma… Duele bastante.

Lovino se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable.

–Yo no quería que te sintieras así, Antonio. Era otra época, otra mentalidad…

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

–Tienes razón…

–No quiero volver a perder una oportunidad– Confesó, acercándose un poco–. No quiero romper los lazos de nuevo.

–Espero que sea así.

Se inclinó y lo besó con dulzura, enamorado de cada uno de los Lovino que había conocido. El otro le correspondió, sonriendo contra sus labios. Quizás esta vez el destino había dejado de jugar. Quizás esta vez podrían conseguir su final feliz y disfrutar de una vida juntos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, consiguiendo que se apartara para tratar de disimularla.

–Aw, Lovino– Antonio sonrió, conmovido.

Lovino se secó con la manga.

–Atiende a la pizza, que se va a quemar…

Antonio se rio en voz baja y sujetó sus mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Por favor, no te vayas– Lovino pidió en voz baja, volviendo a sentir como su rostro se humedecía.

–No pienso hacerlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey hola. Sí, sigo viva, aunque resulte relativamente sorprendente. Desde marzo que no actualizo esta historia. Menos mal que es episódica, si no menuda gracia recordar lo anterior tras el parón que tuve. Digamos que tuve un bloqueo bastante largo, aunque por suerte estas últimas semanas he escrito bastante, hasta tal punto de terminar esta historia (El capítulo tenía escrito únicamente 2 mil palabras hasta hace un mes o así). Sinceramente, hay partes que me habría gustado mejorar pero no supe como, y otras que sencillamente no me convencen.
> 
> Para los que no deseaban leer erótica en este capítulo: Lo siento. Una amiga me "obligó".
> 
> Para los que sí lo deseaban: De nada. Toma unas más de dos mil palabras que ni yo sé me creí que fueran tantas.
> 
> Bueno. Estoy muy satisfecha de haber acabado este fic. Sinceramente, me siento realizada y orgullosa en cierta medida. Me duele haber tardado tanto en finalizarla, puesto a que el resto de capítulos se actualizaron bastante rápido, pero al estar bloqueada no era capaz de avanzar, y menos en un capítulo en el que tenía tantas dudas.
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que han estado esperando este tiempo, y a los nuevos también. Cada follow, favorito y review se agradecen enormemente. Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
